Enemies With Benefits
by purpleanime
Summary: collection of cirex oneshots. i know most of you guys hate the pairing but give it a chance! you might like it! and please lets be respectful and keep the flames to ourselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Alex here just bring you another collections of oneshots, **

**this time it's Cirex!... yeah I know a bunch of you guys are booing and throwing tomatoes but please no flames and disrespectful comments if you don't like the pairing then I understand and you have every right not to but please don't go ruining my day.**

**For those of you who are open minded please give the fic a chance and if you've got a constrictive comments to make go for it.**

**And for those you few cirex fans tell me what you think and REVIEW!**

**I love you all… yes even the haters! Big hugs to all!**

**Definition**

"Is your arm okay?" she asked in her monotone voice as both Rex and she had been separated from their comrades. He nodded looking away from her. He felt a lump in his throat every time he tried to foRm a sentence; he wasn't used to feeling so angry and lost.

"I'm glad you're okay." She replied softly trying to get closer to him, he stepped back and gave her a serious look, she flinched away looking hurt.

"No offense but I find that hard to believe since five minutes ago you were the one putting up one hell of a fight." He retorted harshly. She turned away from him and held a conflicted look.

"You chose your side, and I chose mine don't think I'm going easy on you." she paused and gave him a grave look. "I told you to stay out of it."

He gave her an offended glare.

"I'm not letting Van Kleiss get his way." He seethed. "He's a psychopath."

"He's the only hope for people like you and me!" she argued upset by his statement.

"I believe in myself and the change I want to make for the world, not his." He retorted getting closer to her.

"You really think providence shares your vision." She corrected poking his chest. "They want us gone- period!'

"And Kleiss just wants to use us!" he argued. "You don't believe in his methods or his goals! I know you don't! any idiot can see the regret in your eyes." He said grabbing her shoulders gently. She gasped silently and she turned away… she didn't want to feel so close to him… it wasn't fair… it wasn't fair_ they_ got to him first.

"You've been raised in this little happy bubble of naivety… it's time to wake up Rex." She said gently loosening his hands from her shoulder; he took her chin and made her face him- her eyes widened.

"My childhood was anything but happy." He corrected. She looked at him in pity and slowly moved her hand up to stroke his cheek tenderly.

"You're still a child… even an idiot can see _that_ in your eyes." She whispered stealing his words.

"Isn't that what you love about me." he replied sheepishly. He looked at her dark scarlet eyes, she was a gentle person deep down full of compassion and kindness the world had tried to strip from her. he let out a small fragile smile. She closed her eyes and let out her own bitter smile before softly breaking free from his hold.

"Yes… it is." She replied. "But we're not supposed to love anything about each other and you know that very well."

"I also know how I feel about you." he stated taking her hand, gently running his thumb across her palm. She closed her eyes as if in pain. She wanted to run away… to never hear his voice again!

"What are we Circe? Are we at least friends?" he asked his begging for an answer. She looked up him with eyes muddled with regret. She ripped her hand away from his.

"We're enemies." She stated almost breaking as she saw the pained smile he wore. "With benefits." She added softly as a blush crept on her pale face.

"With wha-." Before he could finish voicing his confusion a pair of crimson lips met his cheek. He stood there speechless as she quickly pulled away. She took a few steps backwards, trying to create some much needed distance. Her face was as red as her highlights.

"We've been here too long… I- I need to go." She said in a nervous anxious voice running away. He was still frozen dumbfounded by her statement.

"Enemies… with benefits." He repeated in a staggered voice cupping the cheek she had kissed. "I think I could learn to live with that." He voiced out loud powering up his boogie pack.

**Subliminal guidance**

"He ran off again?" Holiday asked trying to track his biometrics around the area. Six nodded his lips tight from the frustrated glare he was giving the monkey.

"He gets this kind of idiotic behavior from you." the agent accused.

"Yeah well the whole teen angst thing falls on your butts." The monkey retorted. "He's a kid not a dog let him outta his leash for day yeesh!" holiday glanced at the agent with a "I completely agree" look.

"Or maybe I should just put you in cage." The agent warned coldly. The monkey rolled his eyes distastefully.

"Ain't gonna change nothin' and you know it 'sides the kid bust me out in a second." The monkey replied. Six was just about to shove his katana through the monkey's skull as small alarm went off in the room.

"Found him?" the agent asked as the doctor typed away. She nodded trying to get an exact location. A small beep emerged from the computer as she got the location.

"It's a small café in Manhattan called… Ghoulish delights." She read off the screen, all three agents looked at each other.

"He's with Circe." They chorused knowing the boy's infatuation with their gothic adversary.

"I knew that little…" The doctor paused as she saw the incredulous looks from the comrades. "_Girl_ was going to be nothing but trouble!" Holiday seethed bitterly unhappy with the connection the boy had with the goth. He was too young to be out with crazy, creepy, rebellious girls! … At least In her opinion.

"Never thought goth's were his type." The agent stated.

"You'd be surprised green bean under all the sexy black make-up those gals are a treat."Bobo replied with a lecherous smirk. He received a glare from the doctor." ahem not that the Kid would know anything about that." He added.

"I tried to steer in him in the right direction … how does he go from crushing on a scientist to a goth?" the doctor questioned. Both the agent and monkey shrug.

"It's a phase." The monkey comforted. "Watch a year from now he'll be into swimsuit models."

"If that was your attempt at making me feel better… just stop now." The doctor replied coldly.

"Women." The monkey muttered under his breath. The doctor sent him a glare.

"Excuse me!" she demanded. The monkey stood up from his chair quickly, fearing for his life.

"Uh love to stay and chat but we got us a date to interrupt so…later doc!" Bobo replied rushing out of the office. She crossed her arms as she looked at the agent.

"Smack him over the head for me." she requested in a serious voice.

"With pleasure doctor." The agent stated leaving her lab. She sighed deeply looking at the picture on her desktop of 10 year old Rex.

"You grew up too fast." She whispered sadly. "…and with horrible taste… god knows where you got it from!" she seethed.

_*three year ago*_

_ "whatcha watching Monkey?" Rex asked as Bobo was laying on his bed his eyes glued to the screen._

_ "Vampira II revenge of the undead wanna watch?" the monkey offered as on the screen a pale slender woman with a coquettish smile was sword fighting another vampire. _

_ "Whoa what a babe!" the boy exclaimed dropping his gameboy._

_ "Yup she's 106 pounds of pure Transylvanian hottie." The monkey replied. "so you stayin'?"_

_ "Heck yeah!" the boy responded eagerly jumping on his bed next to Bobo._

_ "They made like 7 follow up movies kid so it's gonna be a long night!" the chimp warned._

_ "What about curfew?" rex asked concerned about his mentor's strict schedule._

_ "What about it?" the monkey repeated smirking mischievously Rex laughed and high fived the monkey. They watched as the final epic battle between the two vampires continued._

"_**you can not take my soul Count Vinterlan… I already sold it, for eternally youth and beauty!" Vampira dramatized.**_

_ "…oh yes you did sweet thing." Bobo replied to the screen._

_ "… I think I'm in love." The boy added looking at the vampiress dreamily._

**END**

**Hope you guys liked the first two oneshots. Hopefully I'll write more soon and if you guys have any requests or ideas I'd love to hear them!**

**Remember my heart loves reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: winterlude

**Hey guys! It's Alex geez I've been bored, anywho it's been a pretty bummy month for us gen-rex fans as the hope of new episodes soon seems to be very unlikely… I know ladies hold your tears I miss Six too. But as always my crazy bored mind decided to whip up some corny fluffy Cirex onshot that I thought somebody might enjoy, btw sorry for the crappy "they all live happily ever after ending but it was best I could. I'm no professional guys just a nerd… just a humble nerd.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Remember no flames or hater comments if you don't like the pairing or my writing then don't read, I respect your opinion. Now if you've got any constructive critism or anything nice to say you are more than welcome to review!**

**Seriously guys I love you feedback so tell me what you think READ AND REVIEW!**

**Winterlude**

"hello providence come in! Anyone! … holiday! Bobo!... SIX!" Rex shouted through his failing communicator. A swift hand slapped him on the head snapping him out of his hysteria.

"will you cut that out, we're snowed in inside of a cave in the Himalayas no one's listening!" Circe morbidly scolded. Shuddering as she hugged her knees for warmth. He slumped down on the freezing ground sighing loudly.

"this is crazy one minute we're fighting a yeti-

"rex it was an EVO." Circe corrected, he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I know what I saw!" he declared. "it was totally a yeti!" he through his hands up animatedly to emphasize his point, the girl merely rolled her eyes.

"pfft you could barely see 2 feet in front of you! you could've been fight Van in a tutu and you wouldn't have even noticed." She retorted. The boy shuddered at the image.

"gross! now you got that picture in my brain!" he rambled.

"grow up." She replied in an annoyed tone. He stuck out his tongue.

"make me." he quipped smirking, she tossed a snowball at his face, the boy mumbled under his breathe as the goth girl laughed at his expression. "hilarious." He replied the sarcasm evident in his voice but a small smile placed itself on his face, it was good to see her smile.

"so how long do you think we'll be stuck here?" he asked in more serious voice. She shook her head.

"I don't know, I doubt the pack's looking for me but _providence _is probably turning the mountains upside down looking for you." she replied, the venom in her tone when she spoke of providence did not go unheard.

"yeah they can't lose their weapon." Rex added bitterly hugging his knees for warmth. She gave him a slightly sympathetic look.

"you know you always have a choice." She offered taking his gloved hand in her own. He blushed slightly and smiled.

"I may hate providence but my friends are there and that's where I want to be … at least for now." He said looking into her crimson eyes. She smiled sadly, she wanted him by her side but that wasn't an option he hated van kleiss almost as much as she hated providence. He could see the disappointment in her eyes but couldn't muster up anything to say.

"it's freezing…" he shuddered breaking the awkward silence as he saw his breath after every word he spoke. She nodded.

"we don't have any electricity or fire, our bodies are pretty much living of our reserved energy." She explained. He nodded dumbly pretending to understand her words.

"ahh sure… so uhh maybe we should huddled for warmth?" he offered coyly. She raised a brow smirking. He blushed. "ya know to survive and all that… just bouncing off ideas."

"not surprised that was your first one." She replied aloofly. He blushed and looked away embarrassed. He missed the blush on her face.

"it was just a joke I didn't mean to sound like a creep-." Before he could finish Circe was embracing him, he turned beet red, the only girl he ever remembered hugging was dr. holiday and this was completely different. " ah but I thought-."

"I don't remember saying no." she replied smiling as she laid her head down on his chest.

They both blushed. Rex may have played the part of the ladies man but when it came to Circe his heart never let him think clearly. He held her tightly relaxed by her scent , she smelt like cinnamon and roses… a strange combination but then again circe was a strange girl. They held a peaceful stillness for a small while as the warmth they brought each other seemed to lull their hearts into a serene silence.

"how are your powers? Are they back yet?" she asked in a soft concerned voice. He shook his head, he tried to power up his hand but nothing came.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, she placed gentle hand on his cheek making look at her eyes. She gave him a comforting smile.

"don't be I don't blame you." she comforted, he rested his head against the cave wall and frowned in frustration.

"you should." He whispered.

He'd lost his powers again and no matter how much he tried to calm down, he couldn't get the unsettling feeling in his heart to go away. He knew why he lost them, because he was confused… because he couldn't choose between his mentor and his love. He saw them both fighting and didn't know who to help.

_"rex!" she shouted. "don't do it!" she dodged six's sword by the skin of her teeth. She landed swift kick to the agent's chest. The boy froze- his sword ready to pierce through the yeti._

_ "rex that thing's not going to do any good in the hands of the Pack! Kill it!" The agent ordered, tossing the girl aside. Rex looked at yeti's eyes, the creature was begging for mercy, he could see it. his weapon shook as he brought it closer. He didn't want to do this._

_ "I'm sorry." He whispered shutting his eyes but before he could land the finishing blow, he heard her scream. Six had kicked her against tree._

_ "DON'T DO IT REX!" she supplicated. " it doesn't deserve to die, it hasn't hurt anyone!" _

_The boy paused, looking at the creature, it was innocent… but this had to be done. Still he couldn't stop the cold feeling in his heart._

_ "yet! Van kleiss is going to manipulate it! with a creature like that his disposal he could take out half an army! He'd enslave it for life!" his mentor reminded just before circe's screech blew him away. Rex felt his resolve strengthen … six was right, if he let it live, van would have his way with it, he couldn't allow that for anyone's sake… including the creature's._

_ "I'll make it quick." He whispered to the creature that was practically unconscious due to his previous attacks. He raised his mechanical sword._

_ "don't do it! for me! please!" Circe begged. He looked over at her trying to stop the emerging pain in his chest._

_ "van kleiss is using her Rex, do it! you know it's right thing to do!" Six shouted. The boy shook his head too many thoughts clouded his judgment._

_ "REX LISTEN TO ME!" They both shouted. The boy grunted in frustration as he couldn't make up his mind and the creature was getting restless. It let loud growl, rex was giving it a chance to escape and it was taking it. the creature struggled under the net._

_ "LET IT GO!" Circe shouted fight his mentor. The man dodged her screech, running from her sonic blow.  
"FINISH IT!" Six shouted as he jumped from a tree branch and landed a kick. Circe barely dodged it, she readied herself for another screech, while six released his second sword. _

_ "I… I CAN'T!" The teen shouted as his sword disintegrated and the Yeti tossed him aside._

_ "REX!" they both shouted rushing off to help him. Circe was able to find while six was separated from him in storm._

He furrowed his brows in frustration. Circe looked up her eyes wearing her evident guilt. she reached out to hold his hand.

"I didn't mean to-." She paused as he took back his hand and stood up abruptly, she looked at him with hurt eyes.

"it's not your fault… you were just doing your job and I was doing mine." He replied coldly looking away from her, feeling that strange tug in his heart gnawing at him. they were enemies, he reminded himself, benefits or not.

"rex it wasn't just about that!" she argued. "any idiot could see you didn't want to kill it." she added. He shot her an incredulous look.

"right so the fact that Van Kleiss wanted the yeti-

"evo." She corrected. He growled in frustration.

" whatever! Are you really trying to tell that your job had nothing to do with why you were trying to stop me!" he demanded. She looked away not daring to meet his eyes.

"it's wasn't just about that-

"right sure." He replied in disbelief.

"I'm tell you the truth!" she shouted standing up to face him. "that mentor of yours may have no problem slicing away at innocent creatures but that's not you!"

"you know maybe if psychopaths weren't out trying to control evos and monster we wouldn't have to kill them!" he retorted.

"you didn't want to do it!" she argued.

"you do a lot of crap you don't want to do to keep your boss happy. Well guess what so do I!" he countered.

"since when are you so obedient?" she seethed.

"since innocent people are the ones in danger!" he retorted.

"they may seem innocent to you but each and everyone of them thinks you're a freak of nature and couldn't give a damn whether you're dead or alive." She reminded.

"That's their problem not mine." He replied his eyes full of pain. "my job is to protect them."

"well it shouldn't be! They don't deserve you!" she argued. before she could blink he was wrapping his arms around her. she blushed brightly and struggled to get out of his arms.

"rex stop it! don't think that you can just-

"you don't have to be angry at them." he whispered, she froze as she heard his words. Somehow they hit a lot deeper than she would have thought. "you don't have to hate them, they're just people, people are always afraid of what they don't understand." He soothe holding her tightly, she eased into his arms.

"and what makes you so sure you understand?" she replied her voice much softer than she had intended. She heard him give out a chuckle.

"I don't but that doesn't mean I'm afraid… some of us aren't like everyone else." He answered.

"I'll never stop hating them." She confessed easing the embrace just enough so she could face him, his look of disappointment seem to seep into her heart. "providence doesn't deserve you, those people don't deserve you."

"yeah well neither does van kleiss." He reminded, she nodded in agreement much to his surprise. She took his hand and ungloved it, he was going protest but didn't as he felt her gently place his hand on her cheek… It felt frozen next his warm hand.

" he doesn't either… you should just be mine." She replied closing her eyes sooth by the feeling of his affectionate hand. He stroked her cheek gently, smiling in amusement, she was definitely a strange one.

"I already am." He said blushing at her unusual tenderness. "or you think I date all the chicks I fight."

"for your sake you better not." She replied annoyed at his response. He laughed. She smiled slightly as they looked at each other, her eyes looked at his with regret.

"you're just a kid, not a soldier, not a murderer." She began. "I don't want them taking anything else from you, they already took your childhood, I'm not letting them take your humanity."

"they won't and they didn't take anything from me- I forgot my childhood, I forgot everything and in it's own messed up way providence has just been trying to help, well my team anyways." He replied. she glared hating the fact that he defended them.

"you really care about them don't you?" she asked jealous of his love for his make-shift family.

"they're the closest thing I have to a family." He said smiling, she let out her own smile content to at least know he was happy.

"it must be nice." She said in a semi-bitter voice. He held her tightly.

"my offer has never left the table… there's always room for you." he reminded.

"tempting… but that's not my life… you know that Rex." She replied taking his ungloved hand and kissing it gently.

"maybe one day preciosa." He added his eyes full of hope she couldn't break, she sighed.

"maybe… kardia mou (my heart)." She lied using his greek pet name. "for now… lets make the most of being alone in a freezing cave." She said leaning her lips closer to his.

"for once I think we're in agreement." He replied leaning in to close the gap between them, only to have the ear bleeding sound of feedback from his comlink stop him.

_**"six to Rex, Rex do you copy?"the agent announced.**_

"damn it." Circe muttered under her breath.

"yeah I copy, where have you guys been? I was calling for you none stop!" The teens separated from each other as Rex answered his mentor.

"_**we just got reach of your signal rex, how are your biometrics? I can't get a clear read on them."holiday replied.**_

He looked over at the lovely goth and smiled as she took his hand. He wasn't confused at least not anymore.

"never better doc, I'll be in visual clearance soon." He answered.

_**"we'll be reaching your coordinates in no more that 30 minutes." The doctor replied.**_

"see ya soon guys." He said turning off his comlink. He looked over at Circe she was smiling her same sad smile.

"back to reality huh?" she asked knowing the answer. He nodded tenderly taking his glove back from her hands- she stopped him but only so she could be one to placed back on him, he smiled and adjusted it.

"thanks preciosa." He said as he kissed her cheek. She backed away as the mechanical sound of his nanites being activated reached her ears. He turned his right arm into a slam hand and drilled away at the massive structure. She stood only a small distance away smiling as that same mechanical hand had been the one she had kissed only moments ago.

* * *

"they're gonna be here any minute." He announced adjusting his goggles. After a few minutes of drilling he had been able to create an exit out of the unstable cave. She nodded and shivered as the snow storm might have calmed but it's icy chill had not.

"here." He said placing his blue scarf around her neck.

"what's this-

"I'm just gonna take a stab in the dark and guess that the minute that transport gets here you're gonna spilt." He interrupted in a matter-of-factly voice. She smiled wickedly.

"you know too well." She replied in amusement adjusting the scarf gently… it smelled just like him.

"you should stay there's nowhere for you to go." He advised his voice full of concern.

"you always worry but I always find a way." She reassured.

"figures you'd say that, hopefully that thing will keep warm until you find it." he replied his eyes portraying his disappointment. She takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"I'll be fine." She responds giving his frozen lips a chaste kiss, his eyes snap open at the sound of an engine, he looked up to see his transport, the strong winds it whorled down alerted him further. He can barely see through his goggles as the strong winds tossed about the snow fall.

_**"Rex the storm's having a relapse hurry and get inside." Holiday stated.**_

The transport landed and doors opened, he felt Circe squeeze his hand even tighter. It was the only goodbye he was going to get.

"give me a sec doc I just gotta say bye to-." He looked behind him to find her gone; he was left with nothing but the lingering warmth of her hand in his own. He looked down at his hand disbelief but then let out a smile. She was a crafty one.

_**"rex repeat that I can barely hear you ." the doctor voiced.**_

"nothing doc, I'm going in, don't worry so much." He replied heading inside to the transport. If he could have seen the doctor's glare he would have chosen his words more carefully. The minute he stepped in to the transport holiday rushed to embrace him.

"thank goodness you're alright." She announced. He hugged her back happy to know he was missed. They separated at the sound of Six's throat clear.

"where were you?" his mentor asked in his usual monotone voice. Six received a glare from the doctor, which as always he ignored.

"yeah nice to see you too." The boy retorted sarcastically, the agent sent him one of his deadly looks and the boy complied. "Snowed in inside a cave, my biometrics were pretty low I was stuck there for a while."

"alone?" the agent asked crossing his arms , they both knew he wasn't but he still asked.

"does the snowman I built to keep me company count?" he joked.

"didn't know snowmen wore lipstick, you still have some on the side of your mouth." the agent replied giving him one of his know it all looks. the boy turned bright red and wiped his face flustered and embarrassed. He gave Six a glare, He was back alright, same jerk mentor and same endless fights.

"rex I'm still worried about your nanites, go into the medical bay I want to run a few tests, just to be on the safe side." The doctor interrupted urging the boy to go on without her. "I'll be there in a minute."

"yeah …okay doc." The boy agreed grudgingly, he gave the agent one last glare, and left the room as his partner followed him.

"hey kid don't look so down I here you got to see vampira." The monkey commented as the doors hissed shut.

The two adults remained silent as both were typing away at their monitors. He could feel her eyes on him, practically boring into him.

"what?" he finally asked, annoyed by her scrutinizing glare.

"not even 5 minutes back and your already acting like a complete jerk to him." she replied looking away from him and concentration on her monitor. Now she's a diligent worker…

"I was asking him about his whereabouts, it's protocol." He replied, annoyed at fact that he even had explain himself.

"we both know that could have waited." She retorted pausing to look him but looked away once he tried to meet her eyes.

"a good agent doesn't wait." He argued, backspacing everything he wrote, he could barely write a sentence around her. "orders are orders."

"gee did they teach you how to roll over and beg too." She replied sarcastically typing away at her computer hoping to finish her report quickly. He glared at her ceasing his typing.

"watch yourself doctor, I'm his keeper not yours, I will not tolerate your nonsense." He warned.

"since when can you tolerate anything? All you do bark orders at him." she replied looking straight at him.

"and all you do baby him, he's fifteen holiday I think you can cut the mommy crap." He retorted a lot more harshly than he had intended. Her eyes widened in disbelief, then narrowed into a hurt glare. She tossed her clipboard at him aiming straight for his chest, he caught it, they both knew he would.

"you know what? just go to hell." She seethed leaving the room.

"already there." He muttered as he let out frustrated sigh.

_**"and the douche bag of the year award goes too (imitates drum roll)… none other than agent six." Bobo taunted over his comlink.**_

"of course you heard that…" the agent said facepalming, they had forgotten to turn off their comlinks. "listen up monkey, there's a nice cozy spot waiting for you in the arctic base." He threatened.

_** "and look at that I now have selective amnesia… what happen?" the chimp replied.**_

"nothing now let's keep it that way." The agent warned.

* * *

"and done." Holiday said typing away the last of the code as rex emerged out of the full body scanner. She looked the results, a soft sigh emerged from her lips. He was fine.

"see doc I told ya the little guys were all right." The boy replied as he sat up on the cot and placed his jacket back on.

"well it never hurts to check." She replied smiling at him.

"sorry If you were all worried and stuff." He added uncomfortably. She patted his shoulder.

"it's part of the job." She comforted. "Besides all that matters is that you're safe and sound."

"yeah I could tell by the way six was all sunshine and gumdrops when I walked in." the boy retorted.

"in his own way, he was worried too." She replied, the boy gave her an incredulous look.

"yeah… sure doc, whatever lets you sleep at night." He retorted aloofly.

"why don't you get some rest, it's been a stressing day." She stated trying to change the subject.

"yeah if by stressing you mean me totally losing it during a mission." He said spiraling back in what she called his "depressive teen" stage.

"it wasn't right for Six to put so much pressure on you." she countered.

"I should have been able to handle it! but like always I just ended up messing up." He retorted balling his hands into fists.

"rex don't say that, you know that's not true." She defended.

"yeah then why is Six more pissed off then usual!" he snapped.

"because you have been missing for 4 hours in the middle of a snowstorm in the Himalaya filled with yetis and not mention the pack! he's an agent Rex! he's been trained to look at everything through the worst case scenario and according to that logic… you shouldn't be here right now." She replied confused as to why she was even defending that jerk. He looked up at her with wide eyes it never occurred to him how slim his chances really were.

"you think so." He responded in a soft voice. She nodded giving him a gentle smile.

"I know so Rex." She soothed. "everyone has their way of showing they care."

"god! I'm gonna need therapy by the time I hit 18!" He joked shaking head earning a chuckle from the doctor.

"yeah well you won't be the only one." She replied as the boy laughed only to stop abruptly at sound of the automatic doors hissing open.

"what's the verdict?" he asked objectively. Both of them avoid his gaze.

"he's fine all he needs is some rest." The doctor finally replied breaking the painful silence.

"good, training starts at 0600 hours tomorrow." The agent announced.

"awesome." The boy muttered sarcastically. He shivered as his body still felt like it was in a freezer.

"you're still cold?… the heater's practically cranked up to the max." the doctor commented.

"yeah well I still can't feel my legs so I guess max ain't cutting it." the boy quipped.

"here." The agent said tossing the boy his scarf. " as always you were irresponsible enough to lose your own."

"I didn't lose it! I- forget it… thanks." The boy muttered grudgingly, though inside he felt a small feeling of warmth, it wasn't everyday his mentor was gentle with him.

"don't thank me yet… I want to see you tomorrow at 0600 sharp if you can't feel your legs by then I hope you can crawl." The agent replied in his usual monotone voice before walking out of the room.

"yup just warm, fuzzy, caring guy." The boy commented as they were left alone again. The doctor let out an amused smile. He smiled back. he eventually listened to her advise and headed to get some rest.

Yup just another "hallmark" moment at providence he thought jokingly but he could help but feel content, Van Kleiss didn't get the yeti, he survived a trip to the himilayas, his mentor didn't hate him, he scored a hug from doctor holiday and best of all…

"huh?" he voiced as he felt his phone vibrate as he headed for his bunk. It was a text, he opened it quickly.

"**miss you already, hope to see you soon bonito."**

As always it was from an untraceable number. He smiled and shook his head looking down at the hand that she had treated quite tenderly. .. and best of all he was able to be with Circe for four hours…something that no matter how crappy their situation was, he could never regret.

**END!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! and remember my heart needs reviews to live! SO REVIEW DARNS IT, REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!**


	3. Chapter 3: ficlets

**Hiya guys! Your crazy writer Alex here!**

**I've missed you all so much and I hope that I've been missed by a few of you too! i'm outta the country right now with pretty limited access to the internet… why! Why is the internet so cruel!**

**Anyhozzles I hope you guys like this little collection of cirex oneshots.**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON MY WRITING!**

**p.s. no flames guys, hopefully most of us aren't immature 6 year olds that need to crush someone spirit in order to feel better.**

**Marks**

"circe…circe no…" he bit his lip trying to stop his jagged breathing as once again she had dipped down to his neck, leaving the soft imprint of her teeth deep in his collar, she laughed against his tan skin as he tried sit up on the grass.

"just a little one…" she whispered lying him back down. She let her smooth ruby lips touch his cheek tenderly. "por favor mi precioso." She asked in seductive voice. He lied back down defeated by her makeshift Spanish and her sultry voice. She grinned and kissed his lips pleased with his resignation.

"but only a little one!" he demanded beet red as she hadn't even wait a second after his sentence before letting her lips trace their way back to the nape of his neck. She knew he didn't like the marks she left, they were "evidence" as he liked to put it but she couldn't help it. if only for a brief moment he was not providence's number one asset, he was not the miracle cure, or Van Kleiss's wanted protégé… he was hers… only hers and that big red mark on his neck was only proof in the world that wonderful moment had ever existed.

**Mini-me**

"Babe we talked about this." Rex demanded as he held up a small doll circe had labeled "mini-rex" with a needle jabbed in it's heart. She looked away innocently.

"Oh that…heh heh that's not a voodoo needle I was … sewing him up! Yup that's what happened and I guess I never took the needle out." She falsely explained laughing nervously. Rex raised a brow.

"Circe I'll admit I'm not the bright crayon in the box but come on… sewing? Really?" he replied unamused. she swiped the doll from his hands.

"Oh okay! Fine I did I tiny teeny amount of voodoo… but I mean like microscopic!" she admitted. "But look at him… he's your plushy twin how could I resist?" she defended holding up the doll. The boy flinched a little the doll really did resemble him… in his opinion it was a little creepy.

"Plushy twin or not you know how I feel about witchcraft." He reminded. She frowned crossing her arms.

"It worked…" she whispered blushing. "You came to visit me." she said turning around to face him. he sighed and smiled as he took her into his arms.

"If you want me to visit you, how about you call instead of "summoning" me through voodoo." He offered. She hugged him tightly,she had missed his scent.

"Okay." She agreed crossing her fingers. It was best just let him think he'd won, he was too cute to argue with.

"Good, now I'm going put mini-rex away." He said letting go and heading for her dresser.

"Wait! Not that drawer-." She shouted but it was too late. Rex opened the drawer to her secret stash..

"Why do you have plushies of my team…. And why does doctor holiday have like 500 needles on her!" he demanded. She laughed nervously… it was gonna be a long night.

**Rain**

She felt cold wet drops drench her entire body but couldn't find it in her to care. She clutched at her heart as she remembered her mother's gentle brown eyes as she took her last breaths. She felt numb from the cold wind's relentless breeze.

"_you don't have be afraid baby … you'll never be alone."_

She remembered seeing her father walked out of the room as the life left her mother's eyes. she could still see the warm hand that had clutched her own tightly, eventually laying limp on the bed as she tried to waken her… over and over… not this time… mommy was sleeping for good this time. she felt those same tears that ran down her mother's auburn eyes plunge on her like bullets of rain. One after another she let the tears fall; ever year… she'd break down… no matter how hard she tired not to. At least this time the rain covered her tears. She looked up as she felt rain instantly cease, it was an umbrella … it was Rex.

He smiled sadly … he didn't know what to say, he just wrapped his arm around her sitting form and held her tightly, she didn't respond to his comfort she sat there numb on the park bench staring into nothingness. She could feel his warmth seeping to her… but it wasn't enough to snap her back into the world. Her eyes sparked to life for an instant as he let out a small whisper that the rain tried to mute. She tightened her hold on him as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"_you're never alone."_ He had whispered.

**Blunt**

"Babe… is everything… ookay?" rex asked nervously as circe paced around her small living room carpet for the 37th time. she let out a loud sigh before stopping.

"you… you love me right?" she asked quickly, the young evo turned red at her straight forward response. She looked him straight in the eye; he pulled on his collar nervously before answering.

"y-yeah of course I do… but what does that have to do with… well whatever this is?" he questioned concern for his gothic love. She let out another heartbreaking sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. Rex sat up straight on her couch waiting for some kind of answer or at least an explanation.

"babe whatever this is-

"I'm an international criminal!" she blurted out. Rex blinked a couple times before bursting into a fit of laughter. She was left flustered.

"preciosa I've known that for a while know but I mean since Kleiss is gone it's oka-

"no I mean way before Van… I've been a thief and an illegal exporter for about… 6 years roughly." She interrupted correcting him. she left him confused.

"wait thief like…"

"no I'm not talking about lip gloss at hot topic I'm talking about thousand dollar electronics, cars, diamonds, gold, I mean you name it I've stolen it … I even stolen a puppy!." She explained in hysteria, worried as to what his response would be.

"so your kinda like catwoman?" He asked numbly still to shocked to give her a coherent response. She facepalmed.

"yes rex like catwoman." She replied sighing.

"ohhh!..." he pause as he realized the gravity of what she had just told him. "ooh… this… wow."

"yeah." She replied in her usual monotone voice.

"and the exporter thing?" he asked in his own unorthodox stoic tone.

"it's not a good idea to sell what you've stolen in the same place, I usually branch out internationally to get rid of most of it." she explained with too nonchalantly for his taste.

"ohh... this is… kinda weird I guess." He replied after a long awkward silence.

"just weird?" she asked anxiously, sitting next to him on the couch, she tried to face him but lost her nerve.

"yeah I mean… geez I don't even know what to say." He replied scratching the back of his head nervously, circe dug her nails into her palm, he was going to break up with her, she just knew!

"are you mad I didn't tell?" she asked in voice so low he barely heard her.

"not really… I mean I don't think it would have change much to be honest … this does kinda explain why you were okay with a lot the crap van kleiss did." he replied she wince as his tone seem darker but It always did when van kleiss came up. She took deep breath and asked the million dollar question.

"am I- I mean do seem different to you now?" she uttered anxiously. She grabbed the hem of the dress with a vice grip, tears threatened to trickle down from her eyes. why did she even tell him? he was just kid, he'd never understand why she lived the life she lived, he'd never look at her the same way, not with sweet earth brown eyes.

"well yes and no." he replied undeservedly. She snapped her eyes open, that wasn't the response she was expecting.

"can you be a little more specific?"she practically begged. He raised brow confused as to why she was so jumpy.

"well you were always criminal to me, no offense, so I mean I don't think you're evil now or anything like that but it's just now I have some kinda background on you… it's nice- you know just to know you trust me and stuff." He said gently taking her hand. She looked down at their laced fingers in disbelief.

"so… your not- I don't know running for the hills?" she blurted out. The boy let out a laugh.

"pfft babe I know you have two mouths… if I didn't leave after that little discovery there's nothing in the world that's gonna be able to turn me off." He replied ignorantly, before he could even blink the goth was tackling him into a hug.

"oh god you don't know how happy I am to hear that!" she exclaimed holding him tightly. He blushed slightly Circe was nice girl but she wasn't exactly a hugger, it was very welcome change of pace.

"Really?" he asked confused as to why she would ever think he'd think badly of her.

"Yes really! I mean here i was already mental preparing myself for the argument of the century and instead… nothing! I feel like an idiot." She sighed burying her head in his chest.

"You said it not me" he agreed only to feel her manicured hands pinch his cheek painfully.

"Ouch! What was that for!" he exclaimed rubbing the wounded cheek.

"Just cause I said it doesn't mean you have to agree." She advised sitting up on him while he lied comfortably on the couch.

"Okay lesson learned." He replied grudgingly. Suddenly he felt lips on his red cheek, the closest thing he'd get to an apology. He turned bright red as he saw that mischievous spark in her eyes.

"soo… if I'm catwoman that makes you batman right?" she asked tiptoeing her fingers near his lips. He smiled at her assertive nature, it was definitely never boring to have her around.

"more or less." He replied too distracted by the fact their faces seem to slowly draw closer.

"hmm I think I'm the mood to smooch with the caped crusader." She teased. He blushed.

"you read the comics?" he said not even trying to hide how impressed he was. She laughed, he really was just a big kid.

"yup." She replied only to feel his arms wrap around her tightly, his lips kissing her cheek.

"I fall more in love with you everyday." He declared as she laughed, his constant kissing tickling her cheek. She slowly eased the embrace but only to come face to face with him, she let out an amused smirk as she saw how red his face was. Innocence, she thought, was the funnest thing to steal.

"so batboy how about some sugar?" she teased as she came closer and let their noses touch, he let out his own smile.

"come here my gatica (kitty) sugar is just what you need." He agreed as their lips met.

_**END!**_

_**Hope you guys liked! And remember if you don't review the troll named jimmy in my closet will not share his peanut butter with me… AND I REALLY LOVE PEANUT BUTTER! SO REVIEW MY BUNNIES!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the family1

**Hey guys! It's Alex! It's been a while huh? Well all that matters is that I'm back and that Jimmy ( the troll that lives in my closet) is being stingy with his peanut butter again, so guess it's time for a new oneshot! As always guys please feel more than welcome to review it really encourages me to writing plus opinions and ideas are what a writer feeds off! (beside peanutbutter… seriously im like addicted to the stuff.) **

**This the first of four oneshots titled "Meet the family" Where circe will interact with rex's "family" without his presence, if guys have any ideas regarding how the next three should happen please send it in through a review! I could use the help!The next ones are in this order Holiday, Bobo, and Noah.**

**So go nuts or just simple read and if you truly have any pity on this poor nerd REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Dear Old Dad**

One would think that if left alone two overly hormonal teenagers would get into all types of romantic "shenanigans" and what not but as luck would have it (rotten luck in Circe's opinion) such was not the case when it came to her and Rex's relationship.

"**ZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzz"**

A fact Rex's snoring was making even more painfully obvious. She let a loud grunt as she flipped the page on her magazine. _"Easy girl just calm down_" she told herself. _"it's not his fault his ass of a boss worked him to the bone for an entire week during an invasion of mosquito evos in Mexico."_God she hated knight, honestly the only person she hate more than him was her Fat-

"_don't go back that road Circ, come on think positive stuff, you've got sweet boyfrie…-._

"**ZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzz"**

"_Well… he's cute right?"_ she mentally defended. She looked at his cute sleeping face to double check. _"Yeah he's cute." _She replied mentally as she gently stroked his hair, he mellowed his violent snoring to a gentler purring like sound causing her to laugh (a rare sound to anyone but him). Her crimson eyes soften as she looked down at him.

"I guess this enough… just to see you're safe and sound, I suppose." She admitted out loud her frustration now melted away by the sight of his goofy, sleepy smile.

"but…" she added slightly heartbroken. "… it be nice if we could have one normal date." She confessed to his sleeping form still stroking his surprisingly smooth dark hair. "don't worry though I don't blame you… in fact just knowing how hard it was for you sneak off after all that, it- …I appreciate the effort bonito." She continued.

_He rushed in as if Satan was chasing him (well technically it was Satan's spawn) and shut the window tightly. Her once slouching figure rushed off from the hotel bed and clung to him tightly._

_ "Bonito!" she greeted passionately, it had been two months since their last meeting, usually she tried to be aloof about her excitement but tonight was an exception._

_ "Smoochie" he replied in voice that sounded half-dead. She instantly loosened the embrace to see his face, he looked pale, worn out, and the dark circle under his eyes weren't exactly helping the picture either._

_ "precioso what happen?" she asked worried about his well being. He drifted eyes open and close struggling to stay awake. she guided him to the bed which he immediately sank down into._

_ "mission in Mexico… crazy giant mosquitoes… Knight's an ass… Six chasing after me, providence was right behind me I lost them somewhere around Jersey… haven't slept in … 5 days." He muttered half-consciously. She lied down beside him taking up her side of the bed, with a worried look bored into her eyes._

_ "babe even after all that, you still came?" she asked in disbelief usually he'd flake if it was something this major and just send a text. An annoying habit but providence didn't really leave him much choice. He stroked her cheek gently._

_ "I couldn't leave you… waiting all alone… not again… especially not tonight." He huffed out, she smiled gratefully holding the hand on her cheek tenderly._

_ "well you did it tough guy, so why don't you go ahead and rest up ."She congratulated in a whisper like voice, he chuckled softly._

_ "how about..a kiss for …your bonito eh?" he replied half asleep. She smiled her same melancholy smile. his eyes looked pained for a slip second, he always felt his heart crumble when he realized he could never make her smile without that haunting sad glint in her eyes._

_ "sure… I think you've earned it." she answered as she gently pressed her lips to his but not before hearing his last words for the night._

"_**don't smile like that… I love you."**_

_ She widened her eyes as she looked down to meet his, only to see that his sleep had finally overcome him. She let out a bittersweet sigh._

_ "you real are a just little kid." She whispered before sitting up on the bed and taking the magazine she had been reading, she gave him one last look with her sad smile._

_ "a devil can't smile like an angel, Rex, otherwise you'd never tell them apart." She corrected kissing his forehead gently._

She stood up of the bed heading towards the mini-bar trying shaking off her flashback. She wore her regular stoic expression.

"let's see…" she voiced as she raided the little fridge. "Ah ha! Found ya!" she announced as she took out a little bottle of Jaggermeister. "Nothing little bit of liquid sunshine to cheer a girl up. She opened the bottle and as she poured it down into a shot glass she looked at the sleeping silhouette of her boyfriend and let out a guilty sigh.

"I know I said I'd try to cut back… but come on, I think tonight's one of those nights I should be allow to get wasted." She retorted to his none existent accusation. He didn't like it when she drank but she couldn't help! She'd been doing it since she was 13 and it was a tough little habit to kick. She looked down at the glass in remorse then looked over at the small little cake she had ordered for them, she wanted tonight to be perfect… it was their 6th month anniversary, half a year of secret dates, stolen kisses … ,and just like tonight... disappointment.

"**Happy Halfaversary"**

The little pastry read, now in a mocking manner, funny how a cake that seemed so pleasant 4 hours ago seemed to now send her into a depressive slump, with that last blow to her already shattered heart she rushed the shot down. She felt the warm liquid rush down her throat as she quickly set the glass down.

"whoo!... it's been a while." She said shaking her head to get the tingly feeling out of her mouth. "ahh that's the stuff" she sighed throwing her head back leaning against the wall, a long pause of painful silence hovered over the room. "so much for a special night" she muttered tossed the cake against the wall as she let a tear or two fall out of her eyes and she began laughing. Nothing was funny… yet she could stop laughing through her tears.

"Happy… I don't think that word belongs in my vocabulary." She mused harshly, falling down to sit on the floor, she was always such an unhappy girl, Rex kept trying to help that… but there was only so much he could do, he was just kid, he didn't why the world was so twisted let alone why her life was so fucked up.

"Why I do always walk in when there's a woman crying?" Six commented in an almost annoyed fashion, he was sitting with his legs crossed on one of the comforters; she darted up with a hidden knife in hand. Circe looked up in disbelief… she was never drink Jager again!

"How did you get-." She paused as she felt the window trailed breeze on her tear streaked cheeks. HE USED THE WINDOW! HOW! THE WERE 7 STORY HIGH! SHE HADN'T HEARD ANYTHING! If this had been any other agent, they would have probably been smirking in pride but Six just rolled his eyes at her shock.

"You!" she seethed throwing the dagger towards him, he caught it with barely any effort.

"Not bad, who taught you to throw like that? That's exactly not skill you can learn on the streets." He commented dryly, he didn't care much for Circe, her way of life shock very harshly with his own, not mention his ethics and sense of duty. "Was it Kleiss?"

"Don't patronize me, what you want?" she demanded wiping her last tears standing defensively in front of the bed. He found it amusing she thought she was a threat.

"What I always want…the boy, now." He said standing up from the comforter. She rolled her eyes, god he thought he was so great just cause he knew like 500 types of martial arts.

"Well if you haven't notice from the earthquake-causing snoring, he's sleeping." She retorted.

"Sounds like a personal problem because my orders are to find him and get him to H.Q. as soon as possible." The agent replied aloofly. As he got closer his features became easier to read… he looked almost as bad as Rex did.

"You look like crap." The girl commented dryly. "Even that Holiday woman would cringe a little."He narrowed his eyes at the mention of Holiday, a topic Circe knew got under his skin (thanks to Rex of course). She sat down on the end of the bed, smiling tauntingly.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be… just move." he replied a very annoyed tone, he was tired too, sleep had been luxury he had been deprived of as well as far as she could tell.

"Listen stretch how about we make a deal?" she offered crossing her very exposed legs, it took all his self control not roll his eyes in distaste, honestly what did Rex see in her… Goths just creeped him out.

"No games Circe." He replied sternly, releasing one of his swords, she looked up him unimpressed. "Move or I'll make you." he was tired, dehydrated, sleep deprived, and hungry and his only obstacle was a freaky little girl, she was lucky to be alive.

"I'm not stupid Suit, I know I can't beat you… yet." She began, muttering the last part bitterly.

"Ever." He corrected somewhat smugly. She frowned.

"the point is, sure you'll eventually beat me, but don't think I'll hesitate to use my powers to knock this hotel to the ground, finding me and Rex in that kind of mess is gonna be hard, impossible for some people, for you it'll just take a while." She continued.

"Your point." He demanded annoyed with her yapping.

"Why don't we skip that oh I don't know endless hours of fighting and searching and bump it down to 30 minutes?" she offered with a bewitching smile.

"Keep talking." The agent replied. Her wicked smile widened.

"Let Rex sleep for thirty more minutes AND have a drink with me and I'll give him up immediately." She continued.

"I don't drink… and what exactly is in it for you?" he inquired accusingly retracting his sword and crossing his arms, she pouted her lips.

"Rex is tired okay, just like you are, I just want him to rest up a bit okay, it's a long flight from New York to your base, I don't want him having off his low biometric "episodes" midflight." She argued. She was half-honest at least from what he could tell; she definitely cared for Rex enough ask for something as stupid as this. Six didn't know if it was the hunger, exhaustion, or weariness that caused it but before he knew it he had agreed to the witch's little deal.

"Thirty minutes Circe, no more, no less." He said sitting down at little dinner table the room had.

"Deal." She replied heading towards the little kitchen in the hotel, the agent's eyes followed her figure until she was out of sight.

"Where are you-

"Getting some food I'm starving!" she announced amidst a clutter of plates. The agent signed in annoyance and looked over at sleeping teen… lucky little grunt, he gets sleep like baby while he's been turning New York upside down looking for him, he looked at the miniature bottle of Jaggermiester, of course she was alcoholic! Because it wasn't bad enough she was an international terrorist for Kleiss, a thief, AND a goth… let's just add alcoholic to that little mixture of fun.

"You sure know how to pick'em kid." The agent muttered, he turned to see the disapproving glare of the mentioned goth. She slapped a full plate next to him as she sat down with her own.

"And this is?" he said pointing to the entrée in suspicion. She rolled her eyes.

"Food, genius." She retorted taking a bit of her marinated chicken. He looked up at her in annoyance.

"You know what I mean." He replied.

"Well you said you don't drink and since Rex has assured me time and again you're not a robot, you must eat right?" she replied opening a wine bottle which the agent snatched from her. "Hey! Give it!"

"Didn't you tell Rex you were going to cut back?" he demanded. She huffed crossing her arms.

"You know it's not polite to listen in on people when they're talking to themselves." She seethed trying to snatch the bottle back, to no avail of course.

"Noted." He replied in amusement putting the bottle down. "Here's the deal, you want me to stay, no drinking." She sat back down properly in her chair.

"Ugh you sound like Rex." She groaned in annoyance taking another bite of her food, surprisingly Six joined her in dining he was prudent in eating taking his time (even though he was hungry enough to eat the damn table) A long silence followed from there, it was weird for both of them to be on peaceful terms but somehow add Rex into the mix and you'll get yourself into some weird situations.

"You want something to drink?" she offered in a soft mutter, feeling just as uncomfortable as he did.

"If it's non-alcoholic." He replied. she smiled sarcastically.

"Ha… funny, I've got lemonade." She presented.

"Water will be fine." He declined.

"You sure?" she said standing up to go to the kitchen.

"Positive." He replied.

"Alright." She responded laxly, entering the kitchen. _"God… this is the worst night of my life… Rex you owe so big for this."_ She thought as poured their drinks. She re-entered the room to see his plate licked clean. She giggled to herself. So he was human.

"Would you like some more?" she offered amused by his appetite as she placed his glass of water down. He frowned in annoyance.

"This will be fine, thank you." he retorted.

"Thank you? My so the ninja nanny does have manners." She taunted.

"Careful girl, you're swimming in dangerous waters." He warned taking a small sip of his water.

"I think I'll be just fine." She retorted confidently.

"well see." He bit back coolly.

"Don't you ever get tired of acting like a badass?" she asked in an annoyed fashion.  
"not acting." He corrected. Another awkward silence was born only to have the goth break it as she stare at the sleeping form of her lover.

"…I don't know why he adores you." She began in soft voice, personal she didn't know what was so admirable about such a stiff necked jerk but Rex defended him, say he was jerk but he was cool jerk.

"Who? Rex?" the agent asked in disbelief.

"No the mailman, of course Rex!" she retorted in sarcasm.

"I find that hard to believe since he doesn't do a damn thing I say." He replied bitterly.

"Easy Suit, he's just a kid." She reminded defensively.

"You sound like Holiday." The agent replied.

"That so? Huh I guess she's not so bad, so tell me what is going between you two?" she asked mischievously. Had Six been any other guy he would have chocked on his water, but since he wasn't; all that she received from him was a confused stare.

"Excuse me?" he demanded annoyingly.

"Oh don't play dumb, Rex maybe in epic denial but I know you two got something going." She accused smirking in amusement.

"That's ridiculous, and by the way even if we did have a relationship what makes you think I'd tell you about it?" the agent asked unable to fathom her imprudent questioning, what a cocky little girl… how annoying.

"Cause I'm dating your son." She shot back confidently. The agent widened his eyes in shock for split second; she didn't really think he was Rex's fa-

"He's not my-." He opposed until the goth interrupted him.

"Might as well be." She disagreed. There was no way this guy didn't care about Rex like a son, if half the stories she'd heard from Rex were true, Six wasn't just a jerk, he was an overprotective jerk.

"He's my ward, big difference." The agent countered uneasy with the idea of his care and emotions being shared with someone, let alone someone he did not like.

"Yeah well to him your practically his dad." She shot back.

The agent said nothing and continued to look outside the window; his relationship with Rex was as touchy as his relationship with Holiday, both two people that somehow had gotten past the barrier he'd placed on his heart. He could still see Rex smiling and laughing like a little kid… a sight reserved for only him, the monkey, and Holiday. 5 years had gone so fast, one day he woke up and his ward was almost a man. Six looked back at the goth who staring at Rex with melancholy longing eyes… she had more in common with Holiday than she realized.

"So what is it exactly you two were planning to do alone in a hotel room?" he asked in accusing voice. Circe snickered.

"Oh come off it! we were just going have dinner and watch a movie!"She replied in annoyance, her cheeks stained red.

"In a hotel room?" he replied incredulously.

"It's not like we can be out and about in public without trouble popping up, providence has made that pretty clear." She argued. "Besides General know-it-all you raised a boy scout, he's such a kid he'd never try anything like that with me, pftt! The first time he held my hand he actually asked my permission!… aww… he was so cute-

"Ahem… so you're dressed like that for dinner and a movie?" He interrupted breaking the goth from her dreamy flashback. She looked down at her attire, a fishnet long sleeve undershirt with black corset top with a rose pattern, black arm length gloves, a black miniskirt, fishnet stockings, and knee high boots, she smirked.

"Let's just say I'm not a girl scout." She teased the annoyed agent. "How about it Suit you ready to be a grandpa?"

That's was first time Six had ever wished brain soap actually existed, his left eye twitched in disgust. Circe laughed.

"don't ever say that ag-

They both quickly turned around as they heard Rex tossed and turned about. the agent stood up, his head back in the game.

"he's waking up, looks like our deal's off-

_"Won't you play the music so the cradle can rock, to a lullaby in ragtime."_ The goth sang in voice that sounded so angelic, Six had to double check it was really Circe. _"Sleepy hands are creeping to the end of the clock, play a lullaby in ragtime." _the girl stood heading towards the edge of the bed where her lover was and continued singing.

"_You can tell the sandman is on his way, by the way that they play, As still as the trill of a thrush in a __twilight__ high. So you can hear the rhythm of the ripples on the side of the boat,as you sail away to dreamland."_ She continued.

Rex relaxed as he was being enchanted back into the arms of his much needed sleep. It was as if she was casting a spell, maybe she was a witch? The agent mused… or siren… yes a siren fit her much better. Without noticing the agent himself was enchanted by her singing, he had a relaxed position in his chair (something odd for someone who walked like he had a stick up his ass) and wore something that if in right light, might resemble a smile.

"_High above the moon you hear a silvery note, as the sandman takes your hand. So rock-a-by my baby, don't you cry my baby, sleepy-time is nigh. Won't you rock me to a ragtime lullaby,"_ she sang in now softer murmur, kneeling down to sing in his ear, still just beautiful but gentler, like a lover would sing

"_So rock-a-by my baby,don't you cry my baby, sleepy-time is 't you rock me to a ragtime lulla_-." She finalized but before she could even hit the last note rex's snoring had returned leaving Circe with a wide amused smile, still sad but much brighter than most her smiles. "Never fails." She announced.

"He only has 7 minutes left why go through so much trouble." He inquired.

"I won't see him for a long time… for you it's just 7 minutes for me… it's-

"The only thing that's going to get you by." He finalized, she looked from her depressed musings surprised to see the agent empathize with her. "how did you-

"I've heard it before." Was all he answered as he tried to shake off the memory of a young Holiday begging him to stay by her side for a few moments longer before going on one of his missions (long before they had parted ways), though Holiday's eyes were much lovelier they carried that same downhearted glint of longing the girl's carried.

"Broken some hearts, huh Suit?" she teased half-heartedly, too caught in her own self-pity to mess with the agent. He didn't answer not that she noticed with the clock ticking he seemed to fade into the background and for a few brief moments to her seemed like only she and Rex existed.

She kneeled back down next the bed, her chin laid on her two folded arms on top of the mattress as watched her sleeping precioso. She didn't know when they'd be able to schedule a meeting again, both their lives weren't exactly "free time" friendly. She took his hand and ungloved it, caressing gently, the snoring teen once again mellowed as the window-shattering snores lowered to an almost purring sound, she smiled while the agent tried not to be touched/nauseated by the tender scene.

"You're probably the suckiest boyfriend in the world…" she began chuckling bitterly. "But it's not all your fault… they say the apple doesn't fall from the tree." She ignored the annoyed grunt that came from the agent.

"I love you… so you're not allowed to get mad because I disappeared without saying goodbye." She declared. "it's not really my choice… this was just better than a crazy city wide man hunt… it would be a lot funner though."

"3 minutes Circe." The agent warned, 30 minutes no more, no less he was man who kept his deals. She gave him a glare but quickly turned back to the teen, she got a small box out from her pocket.

"It's not like I'm gonna wait all the way until next time so, here." She said opening the box and revealing a hand-woven dark blue bracelet, she placed it on the hand she held tightly. "I made it myself in Colombia so you better like it." she said kissing his forehead as she began to stand up. A lone tear from her eye hit his cheek. _"I really do love you so much."_ She whispered painfully.

_"Que sonrisa tan bella… yo te amo tambien, preciosa."_ (what a beautiful smile, I love you too, my precious) The boy whispered in his sleep, off dreaming of a place where Circe smiled like the angel he thought she was. More tears fell as she heard his words.

"You sure you don't want to wake him up?" the agent offered. She shook her head.

"It's easier this way, at least for people like you and me." She replied, the agent couldn't help but nod. Goodbye was never an easy thing to say if you didn't if it was forever or not.

She grabbed her bag and sat on the open window ledge.

"1 minute, Circe." He warned. The cool night air fanned her hair as she smirked.

"Already?" she said, he nodded. "I guess it's time for this she-devil to split." She replied as she was about to stand up. The agent called for her. "hm?"

"… you're no devil… you got the saying wrong it's ' a devil can't sing like an angel otherwise you couldn't tell them apart.'" He corrected.

"Are you calling me an angel?" she said smiling almost genuinely.

"No I've met an angel you're pretty far off…." He began as he remembered the green eyed angel that had stolen his stone heart. "But you're no devil… your just a kid." He comforted… he really was out of it… what sleep deprivation does to a man!

She smiled her sad smile at the agent, and chuckled.

"I haven't been called a kid in a long time." She stated leaning back against the open window, almost about fall out, before Six could spout out a warning she cut him off. "thanks Suit, take care of him for me." she asked before falling out the opening window. The agent rushed towards the open window, she didn't even scream! He looked but found no a trace of her, all that was left was wind that had stolen her away.

"Not bad… girl, not bad at all." The agent admired, he knew how she did it, but it was still quite impressive. He shut the window and sighed. "how does this kid get me into these situations." He muttered.

A dinner date with his ward's "secret" girlfriend did not come up in any of the 35 scenarios he had mapped out this day would have ended in… but somehow it didn't seem like the worst one. Perhaps just maybe… she wasn't so entirely bad, she certainly had style… for a criminal at least. He shook of his musing and prepared himself for the task ahead.

"Alright sleeping beauty…" he said as he unleashed both his katanas. "Time to **rise** and **shine**." He declared as flung both of them at sleeping boy. Instinctively two slam hands shielded the boy.

"whoa! What! I'm up! I'm up!" Rex announced as his nanites pumped adrenaline into him. the agent looked at his innocent and panicked face in annoyance.

"**Finally."**

**END!**

**Hope you guys liked I'd really like to here some feedback guys! It's been a long while since I've updated! And WHOOO NEW EPISODES START SEPT 17****TH****! WHOOO HOO**

**As said before FOR THE SAKE OF PEANUT BUTTER REVIEW MY DARLING BUNNIES! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5:Rescue Op

**Hello my bunnies! It's you crappy fic writer Alex again! Anyway I know it's been a while but I've been dying to write anything pertaining to the episode "Rabble" IT WAS SO AWESOME! Did rex kickass or what! And his hong kong crowd was the shit! They were awesome with all those powers! Hoping to see our gothic friend circe in some new episodes but I don't think it's happening! BTW Gravity was pretty kick ass episode too! aww lost holirex mom and son fluff! Anyways enough of my pointless ramblings! On with the story!**

**P.S. sorry if squid's alittle mean but he's really a cool guys deep down and personal i'm shipping him in my head with Cricket!**

**Recue Op.**

"…Do you think he'll come for us?" Cricket meekly voiced no longer bearing the silence that engulfed her and her two friends in the back of a providence containment unit. She winced as she saw the glare Squid sent her.

"He's on the other side of the world, remember!" the green boy snapped. "last time I checked he wasn't the flash."

"I know but-"

"Suck it up Stacey your knight in robot armor isn't coming."Squid harshly interrupted. She whimpered at sound of his bitter voice.

"Hey lay off her!" tuck demanded trying to send comforting look to the fragile girl. He tried to stand even though the retrains on him sent jolts of electricity if he made any movements. Cricket gasped as Tuck stood -withstanding unimaginable pain- and patted her head gently.

"It's gonna be okay." He comforted in force words. "We're here and Rex or not were always a family."

It was just like Tuck to be there for her, always making sure she felt safe. She rushed him back to his space lest he pass out from the pain, and held him tightly withstanding the pain from her own restraints as she cried in his arms.

"Tuck what's going to happen to us…" she asked terrified at idea of having her life in the hands of ruthless providence. "this isn't fair … we didn't do anything."

"I know Stace… just try to stay calm okay?" he asked his warm red eyes pleaded for girl who had become like a sister to him to cease her tears.

"I'll… I'll try" She said whipping her eyes, she stayed in his arms a moment longer before huddling back into her corner of the containment unit.

Squid stayed quiet envying the gentle scene… he couldn't provide the nurturing words Tuck could or the encouraging ones Rex had in the past … he was just group's resident grump, he was never able to make Stacey smile like they could. They heard the sounds of the empty road echoing within the containment Cricket's waning whimpers was the only thing that broke the hollowing silence from time to time, until they heard until a small clunk sound came from the top of the containment unit.

"What was that?" The agent driving demanded as his partner looked back at the evo teens, all three were in resigned slump, the trio sent him dirty glare.

"It's all clear Mick, probably just some debris from the road." His partner calmed.

"Good for minute though one these freaks-

BOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Before he could finish his sentence the entire left side of the containment unit exploded.

"CRICKETT!" the two boys shouted as they rushed to shield Cricket from the blast as she was closest to the left side. The blast muted their screams.

Safe away from the blast Circe scouted the containment unit from a sleek black car. She zoomed with her binoculars to see the trio shaken and bruised but alive and the providence agents no where to be seen.

"They're safe." She commented into her cell phone. "Told you it wasn't too much C-4."

A small chuckle emerged from the other line.

_"Okay you're the expert on explosives, but I still rule at halo." Rex's teasing voice replied._

"Sure you do bonito, sure you do." She agreed rolling her eyes.

_"Babe." He called out in serious voice. "Thanks again."_

"This is 15th time you've thank me, one more and it's gonna get even more annoying." She warned fed up with his gratefulness.

_"Circ honestly these guys are very important to me…." he added._

"I know, I know! Old friends you barely remember and what not, just remember I don't do anything for free." She said bitingly. He laughed.

_"I already have my swimming trunks ready just you, me, and Jamaica." He soothed._

"Aww I can feel the crystal waters now." She sighed and daydreamed before snapping back to reality.

_"See ya in two days preciosa." He replied. _

"Bye my love, be good… well not too good." She signed off.

_"Wasn't planning on it." he teased._

"Call ya after this over okay." She replied.

_"Oh remember to tell them I said hi." He reminded childishly. She rolled her eyes._

"Yeah, yeah warm fuzzies all around, bye!" she said hanging up, she took the car off park and head towards the trio on the dirt road, they scattered when saw the car coming hiding behind what was left of the containment unit, she let out bored sigh as she got out of the car. "Ugh they better not make me chase them."

"Come out you three, we've only got 5 minutes till providence deports a hunting ship out for you!" she shouted. The three ex-thieves looked at each other questioning whether or not to trust her.

"Should we-" Cricket voiced before squid cut her off.

"No way, she probably the one that threw that bomb she's trying to kill us!"The marine boy objected. "I say we ambush her and take the car."

"Hello the nanite holders are still on." she said pointing at the metal collar on her neck. "No powers remember!" Cricket reminded.

"Besides if wasn't for the bomb, we'd be straight on route to a providence containment facility and you know how warm and cozy those are." Tuck reminded.

"Hey I'm serious! If you want any chance of getting out here scot free then you will get in this car!" Circe warned as the clock was ticking. The three grudgingly came out from behind the unit. they faced their "savior" with untrusting looks, a girl dress in dark red button up blouse and black jeans with her black and red hair up in a pony tail adorn by her sunglasses, they tried to hide their shock, she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I don't got all day." She demanded getting into her car. "And neither do you! That ships gonna be here any minute!"

That was enough to motivate the trio to rush towards the car. They three squeezed into the back seat, cricket looked up at Squid and blushed as their faces were uncomfortably close, the green boy's face turned a blushing purple as he tried scoot away. They buckled up and Circe put the car in drive.

"Finally." She muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Well gee sorry, just trying to get over a near death experience is all." Squid bit back sarcastically.

"Hey easy fish boy, keep up the sass and your ass is calamari!" she warned driving recklessly through the roads.

"…Wow… I'm so glad we trusted a strange goth chick with anger problems, doesn't she just make you feel all safe and happy." He muttered.

"Where are you taking us?" Tuck asked before Circe should respond to the green boy's attitude.

"the southeast private airport, after that it's up to you, but mind you try not go back home that's the first place their going to look, I recommend Tokyo or maybe Bogota, good hiding cities." She replied.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful but… why are you helping us?" Cricket asked meekly. The goth let a loud sigh.

"A lot of reasons but mainly because-." She paused as her phone rang loudly. "Ugh I knew he wouldn't be able to wait, well to answer your question here's the reason I'm doing this." She placed her phone on the outlet of her car and activated the live feed feature, on screen on the dash board appeared their latino comrade.

_"Hey guys… wow you look like crap." He cheerfully greeted._

"Rex!" cricket beamed a little too cheerfully for Squid's and Circe's taste, the goth pouted and tried to concentrated on the road.

"Hey bro!" Tuck added happy to see his old friend.

"_Hey tuck, glad to see your all safe." He replied._

"We're so happy to see you too! I just knew you wouldn't let them take us away." Cricket happily chirped.

"Yeah… thanks dude." Squid thanked in a reserved fashion.

"_Don't look at me, thank Circe, if wasn't for her i couldn't have helped at all." Rex clarified._

"So that's your name… huh suits ya."Squid commented. "Thanks."

"Ditto, we'd be in a providence cage if wasn't for you." tuck added.

"Don't mention it, honestly I'll do anything just piss off providence." She replied aloofly.

"But doesn't Rex work with—." Cricket asked before Circe cut her off.

"Rex is the exception to the rule." She explained.

"Riiighht…" tuck trailed on in a confused fashion.

_"Don't bother trying to understand it, she's like Rubik's cube try to figure her out and you'll just end up with a big headache." The mechanical teen advised._

"Says the providence agent that's fraternizing with the enemy." Circe teased. Rex's cheeks turned slightly red but he kept his smile.

"Fraternizing? Does that means you're his girlfriend?" Cricket asked in jealously curious voice.

"No." Circe smirked, Cricket looked relieved. "I'm his lover." The goth added. Tuck's and Squid jaw dropped as Cricket turned beet red from head to toe. The trio gapped at their former leader for an explanation.

_"Circe!" Rex scolded turning red himself._ She laughed heartily at their reactions.

"Okay,okay I'm just his girlfriend… ha but did you see their faces." She taunted. "Especially yours pinky…ahh priceless."

"Yeah…really funny." Cricket muttered crossing her arms. Squid chuckled.

"Gotta agree… you got us good." He said finally give off a genuine smile. Circe smiled back at him through the rear view mirror.

"Sure know how to pick'em Rex." Tuck replied giving Circe a friendly wink. "I like her style."

"Thanks." The couple chorused. They both blushed as the looked at each other.

"Eyes on the road babe." Rex said sweetly.

"Don't flatter yourself." She bit back.

Rex laughed, as she concentrated on driving but was unable to hide her blush.

"Ahem." Cricket coughed break the cute scene.

"Ah right you guys are still there." Rex replied chuckling awkwardly.

"So how are we going get past the security and even on the plane, we don't exactly blend in." Tuck commented going back to the important topic at hand.

"I've got some clothes for you in trunk and this isn't your ordinary airport." Circe replied.

"As in what?" Squid asked.

"As in it's for people "off the radar." She explained.

_"Criminals to be exact." Rex added._

"So they won't care if we're evos?" Cricket voiced.

"You could be the devil himself as long as you pay, you're in." Circe answered.

"But we don't have any-." Squid reminded, Circe opened the gloved compartment and threw him a wad of unmarked bills.

"Taken care of." She said smirking slightly. Tuck took the money and flipped through it.

"Whoa where did you get all this?" he asked incredulously.

_"Yeah Circe where did you get that money?" Rex added in mock curiosity._

"From my cut of Kleiss's fortune." She replied aloofly.

_"You mean equipment from his lab you sold off." the junior agent corrected._

"You know me so well." She replied smugly.

"You worked for Kleiss?" Squid asked in an accusing tone.

"You worked for Quarry?" she shot back with a moody tone.

"touché." He replied.

_"Alright well guys I'm don't know how much longer I have until Six comes busting through the door, so I gotta go, try not get caught again alright?" Rex said getting ready to sign off._

"You got it." Tuck replied.

"Later man." Squid added.

"Be careful out there Rex." Cricket voiced with gentle concern.

_"Don't worry Stace aren't I always." He said in pride._

"No!"everyone objected.

_"Shame on you guys for not believing in me!" he pouted._ Stacey giggled.

"I believe in you rex, I always will." She said with gentle smile, the goth sent her a glare through the rearview mirror.

_"Heh… thanks Cricket." Rex awkwardly replied._

"Ahem you were saying something about leaving." Circe interrupted jealously.

_"Oh yeah later guys… bye Smoochie." He teased as Circe turned red at the sound of her nickname._

"Heh Smoochie?" Cricket giggled teasingly.

"Nice." Squid added in mocking fashion.

"Hey easy there fish lips, you already on my list, you too Pinky." She warned. The two evos sent her a glare while Tuck and Rex laughed.

_"ha catch ya later." Rex chuckled before signing off._

The goth turned off her phone and took the first exit to the airport.

"So there you have it kiddies the only reason I'd ever help you three." She finalized from her prior speech.

"Wow aren't you the sweetest thing." Squid retorted sarcastically.

"I know they should give me a medal." She replied in mock gratitude, she rummaged through the glove compartment and threw Cricket a strange look device.

"What's this?" the pink haired girl asked.

"It'll release the nanite holders, wouldn't want those on if you run into trouble." She stated as the car drew closer to the airport.

"Where did you get this?" Tuck inquired in disbelief.

"Rex gave it to me after… let's just say you're not the only evos providence is after." She replied in hoarse monotone voice as she relived her captivity.

"Did they hurt you?" Cricket asked in concern.

"They hurt everyone, to them your not even prisoners, your leprous tainted creatures." She seethed. "they're monsters."

"I've heard some stories." Tuck commented in a solemn voice.

"Trust me… you never want to live them." Circe replied darkly.

"But he saved you didn't he?" Cricket added lightening the dark mood.

"What surprise, always has to be the hero." Squid said in sarcastic but appreciative tone.

"It's a complex, what can you do?" Circe shrugged. Smiling sadly as she thought of Rex and his insatiable need to help people, it was so childish, something straight out those comic books he was always buried in. she could see that cocky smile of his beaming like the sun when he told her of his daring missions, that was why she loved him, she was buried under the darkness of a starless night given the dim fade of moon as her light… but there he was offering the warmth of the sun she had never felt on her pale skin.

"He's good at what he does." She added in a low grateful voice.

"I suppose somebody's got give a damn." Squid added in admiration for his former friend.

"Sure isn't gonna be providence themselves." Tuck stated as the others nodded in agreement.

"But with Rex there…" Cricket began with a dreamy smile.

"There's hope." Circe finished. The trio smiled.

"Now there's a word this world haven't used in a long time…" Tuck commented as the others smirked in agreement.

"Good this world has been shrouded in darkness for too long." She said looking emerging sunrise. "It's time for change."

The trio looked at the outline of the airport and nodded feeling a wave of relief wash over them, this new world that the new Rex wanted to make sounded just fine to them.

"What ya say guys, how about Brazil?" Tuck offered. His two comrades shook their heads playfully.

"No way jose! We could to Tokyo! I hear it's beautiful this time of year." Cricket argued.

"What about Peru… they've got nice beaches in Peru." Squid voiced longing to feel fresh water –something rare in Hong Kong.

"And lots of latin cuties." Tucker agreed and Squid smirked.

"Ugh you guys!" Cricket protested.

"I bet you could learn spanish there Cricket, you and rex could stay up all night talking on the phone and practicing." Tuck added wiggling his eyebrows. She blushed brightly. The two grumps in the car frowned in jealously.

"Well yeah I mean that be nice …" she paused as she saw circe's warning glare. "As friends of course!" she added nervously.

"Yeah that's what I thought." The goth muttered.

"We could all learn together… like we did with Chinese." Squid mumbled.

"That sounds awesome!" Cricket beamed hugging the both boys. Squid hid his blushing face behind his tentacle bangs while Tuck chuckled.

"Alright then it's settle we're off to Peru!" the impromptu leader of the group finalized.

"Yeah!" the two other agreed pumping their fist in the air.

"Hey easy with the happiness crap, I'm allergic to joy." Circe commented trying not to be moved by the scene.

"Yeah she… she's not coming to peru." Squid whispered while the other three nodded in agreement.

"Hey I heard that!" the goth shouted. The trio laughed.

"**opps."**

**END!**

**So tell me what you guys think! I hope it wasn't too touchy feely / angsty but I was kinda wondering what it be like if these four met. Anyways REVIEWS PLEASE! Tell me good, bad, okay, nothing special? Whatever you think tell me! (except flames keep those to yourself!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Voice

**Hey you crazies! Anyways how kickass was the last weeks episode! It had the pack being awesome! Van the pedobear being brought back! BREACH IS BACK PEOPLE IS THAT FANSERVICE OR WHAT! Holix fluff and of course enough cirex angst to keep us on the edge of our seats!I'm sorry my favorite line has to be:**

** "you may have temporarily relieved me of my powers but my greatest strength is still untouched!" –Kleiss**

**"uh what's that? Your hair?" – Rex**

**HAHAHA!**** That was hilarious! Honestly it was so amazing! MOA is going to have work hard to bring an episode better than that one to the table!**

**Alright here's a little angsty drabble wrote while procrastination for English class. Hope you guys like, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE IT KEEPS MY SPIRITS UP!**

**I wanted write something that went along with the relationship they have in the show (the one in this group oneshots is very different!) so it's a little weird for me, bare with me! and remember they are oneshots they are not connected in anyway not chronologically or anything of the sort! just drabbles of my inner shipper exploding into words.  
**

**Voice**

She sighed deeply_. "you don't need to keep doing this Circ… "_ she told herself in shadows of her room, the moonlight was her only witness as she clutched her phone tightly, the bed sheets of her Victorian canopy bed didn't seem to bring any warmth to her as the storm passing through Abysus brought a haunting chill into the room. it had been raining for days in Abysus… perhaps the earth was mourning with her… perhaps it missed _him_ too.

"just this one last time…" she proposed to herself in a whispered voice. "then never again." Her crimson eyes looked dim and defeated as her thumb hesitated to press the key on her phone. "no!" She shook her head rapidly and let go of the phone. All these years of playing the tough girl routine… and she didn't have shred of self restrain to show for it.

She hugged her knees feeling pathetic and weak… was this all the strength she had to offer? Was she really so frail? She closed her eyes holding her humiliated tears.

… she could still feel it… his hand clasp hers desperately, begging her not let go… his eyes show his hysteria… his fear… her heart felt for brief moment a strange warmth seep into it before being swallowed by the murky dark waters… he still cared.

He had cradled her in his arms so gently…pleading for her to breath… to hold on just for him… that same affection his eyes promised flooded into her… his feeling were so fresh and innocent… a pure form of love… not too different from what story books promised.

Thunder shook the room for slight moment waking her from her thoughts. She broke away from her musings with a melancholy look.

She didn't deserve his love… all she had done was lie to him, hurt him, and abandon him. Why couldn't she just let it go… why was she dragging this infatuation any longer… they were young and foolish surely they would love again… right? Perhaps he would find someone who cared for humans like he did… or was willing to give themselves to providence just be by his side. She clutched her chest painfully… the idea of Rex loving someone else was so agonizing her own heart seared in pain.

She looked over at her phone feeling her spirit beg her to give in to her weak heart. Her fingers grazed the key pad gently… as if it was the hand he ripped away before she left… what she would give to hold it once more.

"just this one last time." she repeated grabbing the phone and firmly pressing the key. Her phone dialed his number immediately… she heard the tone dial drag on and on, she laid her head down on her pillow and let out a few tears she held in… why did he have to be the enemy… why was this the only she could hear his voice.

"hey amigos! It's rex I'm off pounding some evo facemeat so I can't answer the phone right now, if you're a lovely senorita feel free to leave some digits! If you're six or bobo… hang up -…._ Hello… who is this… it's 2:30 am…" _his groggy voice asked catching the call. He looked at the caller id **unknown **it read.

Circe eyes widened and she let out a silent gasp. He'd never picked up before! he was usually dead asleep… she felt her throat close up, words that were screaming to be released stopped at the tip of her tongue… she was too afraid.

_"Ugh I was having good dream too! Very funny noah let's see how you like when I *69 your ass in the morning."_ He grumbled. _"Get a hobby dude… I'm going back to sleep." _She took deep breath for valor… why was she so afraid… he already hated her… what did she have left to lose?

"rex… I miss you." she said before hanging up her heart beating 100 miles per hour. She clutched her black sheets with vice grip letting all her tears finally fall… was love supposed to be like this… was it honestly suppose to hurt this much?

"Circe? **CIRCE!**" rex cried out feeling now fully awake at sound of her voice. He panicked thinking she was in danger, he tried to call back but the number was blocked… how could he know if she was safe now? He stayed up the entire night calling her… hoping to hear her voice almost deeply as she long to hear his… it never came he awoke that morning restless and heartbroken wonder himself if love truly brought all this burden with it?

Months passed and once again she broke her promise to herself, dialing a number that she should have erased a long time ago… but this time it was different…

"hey! This rex I'm off saving the world, just leave a message…" the voice on the recording paused. "just leave a message Circe… I miss you too." it finalized.

She let bitter tears fall as she couldn't muster any words but hummed a small of a song she remembered her mother singing. "this is la vie en rose…" she added singing only that one phrase in a whispered voice before hanging up. Not knowing that the night after rex would do nothing but play the recording over and over…

"la vie en rose…" he repeated smiling bitterly. "life through rose colored glass…"

"**poor choice for our song"**

**END!**

**whoo for those of you who don't know what *69 is you put it in front of a number you want to call but you don't want it to identify you, like the police can figure out and stuff (SO DON'T GO CRANK CALLING THE COPS!) but ordinary people can't. ANYWAYS LEAVE ME SOME REVIEW LOVE MY BUNNIES!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meetings

**HELLO MY DUCKIES! It's alex here! Just procrastinating on some homework and then it turn into this giant oneshot collection! So I really hope you guys like them! I'm doing the funny stuff or at least what my lame brain thinks is funny again! Hope you guys like!**

**PLEASE REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW!**

**Meetings**

**Popcorn**

"Alright, so you paid for the tickets but I get to pay for the-."

"2 sodas and one large bucket of popcorn please."Circe interrupted beating him to the punch. He pouted, _"she just had be to the independent type!"_ He groaned mentally.

"Circe! I said I was gonna-." She cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"you know that whole chivalry thing that mentor of yours stuff down your throat, yeah well forget it! this isn't the 80's rex, in this decade the girl asks out the boy on the date, the girl pays for the date, and boy just stands there and looks pretty." She said poking his chest tried of his macho crap, he smiled nervously.

"… your really I'm pretty?" he asked jokingly. She rolled her eyes amused by his question.

**Under the weather**

"You know when I say –achoo- 'can't make it I'm feeling crappy,' that's not an invitation to come play murse." Circe stated from her bed as she blew her nose. She felt like crap and in her opinion looked like it too but Rex, of course, swore she looked like sunshine and kittens to him.

"murse?" He asked in confusion setting down his bag on her desk.

"man nurse." She explained let out another stream of sneezes.

"oh then I'd prefer the term Moctor." Rex replied in childish matter-of-factly voice. She rolled her eyes he was such a kid.

"rex you don't how to –achoo!- take care of sick person." She reasoned hoping he'd listen to her and just wait till next week for their rescheduled date.

"ububub! That's where your wrong mi preciosa, thanks to the internet any idiot can help cure a cold." He reasoned, not about to give up when he traveled all the way to her lone apartment in New York.

"rex all I need is some sleep and maybe some chicken noodle soup." She replied trying to reject his help kindly.

"I knew you'd say that so I brought you this blanket." He said displaying a hideously cute easter colored cloth, she cringed at the fluffiness of it all. "and two types of chicken soup." He said holding up two cans; alphabet chicken soup and ninja turtle shaped noodle chicken soup

she looked at him with deadpan face not knowing whether to laugh or jump out the window.

"see preciosa I totally got this! You gotta let me stay now, right?." He said with a childish, innocent smile. She smiled back weakly he was so cute trying to play doctor… she didn't have the heart to refuse him.

"okay." She sighed know she'd regret it later. "you can stay."

"yes!" the boy shouted pumping his fist in the air, she laughed.

"sooo letters or ninjas?" he said holding up the two cans, she rolled her eyes lying back down on her pillow.

"ninja turtle me." she replied. he smiled happy she'd chosen his 'secret ' favorite.

"and while the soup is cooking, maybe I can give you a prescription for some snuggle time." he teased wiggling his eyes brows. She shook her head in amusement.

"moctor's orders?" she taunted opening up her arms and the covers to her bed.

"moctor's orders." He confirmed slipping into her cocoon of bed sheets kissing her warm forehead as she sighed in content.

**Creepy crawly**

"aaahhh!" rex shrieked as the giant spider had landed on him by surprise, he over dramatically swatted it away , circe paused unpacking the picnic basket and gave him a WTF look, his cheeks turned red in indignation.

"you saw that thing! It was the size of my hand!" he defended.

"uh huh." She nodded with a smirk he just crossed his arms.

"rex?" she called out with an amused smile as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, he turn red as he felt how close she was.

"yeah?…" he replied raising a brow.

"_it's still on your hair."_ She whispered coyly.

**Secret Saturday**

"ha! Suck it I just kicked your ass twice!" Rex exclaimed into his headset as noah shouted a loud _"NOT AGAIN!" _rex masterfully navigated through the video game trying to find his friend's vulnerable character, he took a sip of his giant gulp energy drink and kept on going.

"_this game totally cheats!"_ noah groaned trying to find life points through the forest field, having a much less pleasant time, he gritted his teeth as he just barely manages to kill an on coming ogre.

"pshhft! Yeah sure, you're just pissed cause you can never beat me!" rex taunted scooping out the passage, snipping any enemies that are coming his way. His years of being locked up inside his "broom closet" left very little to do besides training and video games, going outside to the park or hanging out with friends was not an option.

"_whatever at least I know what sunlight feels like!"_Noah replied good naturedly.

"there's nothing beneficial about sunlight."Circe interrupted as she paused from reading her book, rex smiled at her from his seat on the floor of her small living room. she smiled back at him from her couch reading the novel Dracula.

"_who was… oh dude your not at… when six finds out your so dead!"_ Noah warned. Every time those two got together the apocalypse got a little closer.

"and who's gonna tell him?" Rex replied raising a brow. Noah just sighed, of course Rex still thought he was a snitch.

"_rex you know no one has to tell him… he just knows…"_ Noah said in an eerie voice.

"oh for pete's sake he's not Santa." Circe retorted rolling her eyes.

"he's like the anti-santa… all of the spying none of the presents." Rex corrected finally finding noah's character, from there on it was nothing but child's play.

"_no-no…. No-No NOOOOOO! WHY MAN WHY!"_ The blond childishly mourned as his screen went black.

"sorry dude… had to be done." Rex said in an apologetic voice. Noah just groaned.

"_you're only kicking my ass this hard to impress Ms. Hot topic over there."_ He muttered. Rex blushed looked away from his smirking girlfriend.

"n-no…" the agent denied pitifully, Circe let her book down and wrapped her arms around him nuzzling his neck.

"_smooth."_ Noah taunted. _"you know she probably finds all this immature."_

"true… video games do bore me." the goth agreed, she quickly amended her statement when she saw the disappointment in rex's eyes. "but if it makes you feel better I'm impressed just a teeny bit." He lit up instantly! Noah just rolled his eyes and restrained himself from using the words "pity line."

"how about a kiss for the winner?"Rex requested from the goth, she nuzzled his neck.

"hmm maybee." She trailed on tauntingly.

"_dude I'm still here!"_ Noah interrupted completely disturbed.

"not while Mr. Abercrombie and Fitch is still around though." Circe replied in deadpan voice picking her book back up, ignoring rex's puppy dog eyes.

"aww man." rex muttered. She put book down for a second and winked at him whispering the word. "later."

"yes!" the boy whispered.

"…_seriously there's mic on that thing I can hear you!"_Noah commented in disgust. The couple laughed at his reaction.

"_you know Knight's probably making Six bust his ass looking for you as we speak."_ Noah stated trying the change the very awkward subject.

"I dunno Six has gotten pretty rebellious lately…"Rex replied incredulously.

"mister stick-up-his-ass? Rebellious? That I have to see." Circe commented.

_Meanwhile somewhere in Paris,France…_

"of course sir, holiday and I are on the look out for rex, I'm certain he's in the area." The agent responded to knight's questioning. " no we won't be need back up sir, we can handle this on our own… understood, over and out." He finished, he looked at his love wearing a white and red poka dot dress with a white Sunday hat sitting beside him in a French bistro.

Holiday poured herself another cup of coffee. "café mon chere?" she offered in perfect French as the agent let out a trace of smile.

"oui mon amor." He responded wearing a beret. Who said rex was the only one allowed some free time with his girl.

**Uncomfortable **

can you please stop looking at me like that?" Circe demanded hugging herself as she felt naked with only a black one piece bathing suit. Rex finished laying out their beach towel and looked away quickly whistling.

"what me- I wasn't staring or anything- I was just-

"making me feel weird." She finished for him with a glare as she sat down on the large towel.

"circe it's the beach, everyone's wearing a bathing suit, there nothing weird about it." he corrected trying to get her to lighten up. She just glared at the happy tourist and beach lovers.

"normal people **are **weird …" the goth stated. The providence agent laughed as he put up a beach umbrella under their chosen spot, finally giving the sunlight hating girl a small haven.

"ahh darkness." She sighed putting on her sunglasses.

"I don't get it if you hate the beach so much why did you say yes to coming here?" he asked taking off his shirt, getting ready to get in the water, the girl blushed happy to see the boy in all his shirtless glory.

"I have my reasons." She stated

**3rd times the charm**

"soo umm I guess it's almost about time." Rex stated nervously noticing that midnight had reached them much quicker than expected. Circe nodded watching a small bundle of fireflies pass her by.

"I'll try to text you when I get some free time." she promised somewhat smiling, this was their fifth date… it was getting a little bit more natural every time… unfortunately the only thing that didn't was saying goodbye.

"that be cool." He replied uneasily… he hated the idea of her going back to Abysus… right back in to the hands of Van Kleiss. he looked at her crimson eyes trying to forget his darker thoughts. He held her hand tighter. She smiled at him reassuring him it was alright to let go.

"I like hearing your voice too, so try to sneak a phone call when you can." She added about standing up, rex stopped her by gently taking her hand. "hmm?" she asked confused until she saw the look in his eye… she understood and her cheeks went red… he wanted to try again… she sat back down a little closer to him.

He cleared his throat… silently praying that this time their first kiss would finally happen, last time providence called him urgently interrupting them, and the first time… the pack did.

"soo since we're about to leave was I thinking… you know maybe…uhh I could sort of-."

"just try not get called away by providence this time Rico Suave." She teased making him turn red.

"wasn't planning on it." he replied in false annoyance. She laughed, and he smiled at the resonance of her laugher… it was a rare sound. She simmered down and looked at him hoping he'd take at as a sign she was ready.

Their eyes met and both their cheeks turned red. He awkwardly reached for her hand and held it tightly, she laced their fingers together trying to reassure him. he smiled up her and slowly leaned in, she met him halfway and pressed her ruby lips against his own, his lips were sweet and clumsy… it was his first kiss of that much she certain… but it was still wonderful. She tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss, and soon enough she felt his hands place themselves around her waist.

It's so different from anything she'd ever felt… it was so gentle and innocent… this is what a kiss filled with love felt like. Hesitantly they broke away, silently cursing their need to breathe. Rex embraced her tightly, she blushed happy to receive the affection.

"be careful." He pleaded placing his chin on top of her head, she closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beat.

"you too." she replied trying to not think of how cold she'd feel once his arms let go. She tighten the embrace… he was so warm… she sighed in content… what she would give to just stay in his arms forever and feel the affection no one in this world had ever offered.

**END!**

**Alright this like every oneshot I could think of… I wanted to do like a drabbled sort of thing but it ended up being huge! So tell me what you think guys!**

**REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE MY HEART VERY VERY HAPPY… NO REVIEWS…AND IT DIES!**


	8. Chapter 8:Inuyasha

**Hiya guys! It's Alex again! Whoo it's been long but I guess not too terribly long! Anyways I was flipping through some old manga of mine and I came across a few chapters in Inuyasha Vol 7 the last three chapters, and I started thinking "you know… this kinda matches up a little with Gen-rex… but only a little!" I wanted to see if I could make my version of those chapters (also episode 23 of the anime if any of you are interested in watching and not reading) and here's my attempt now of course their some originality in here it's not straight copy and paste but the entire idea is pretty much borrowed so I want to give credit where credit is due!**

**Anyways remember to READ AND REVIEW! Jimmy is a stingy troll and no reviews means no peanut butter and it is indeed.. my crack… SO REVIEW!**

**I also want urge all to go read or watch that episode it is on you-tube just type in "Inuyasha ep 23" and you will find it, I think if watch you'll have some sort of idea of where im going with this.**

**Holiday's Voice and Circe's Kiss**

"This evo activity is unbelievable." Holiday muttered looking at her scanner, 342 flying insect evos all heading towards the same spot." Noah nodded in agreement while Bobo kept watch, it was like the evos were aware they were there but were too hypnotized care. A pair of mutated dragon flies passed them by, Noah twitched in disgust.

Something or someone had been able to bewitch an astounding amount evos and somehow, though it was bit obvious Kleiss had his hand in this, trained them to steal as many raw crystals as they could carry.

"Come on we need to find whatever is doing this before half of Brazil turns into a wasteland." Holiday ordered cocking her gun. The blond boy gulped while Bobo leaped down from the tree he was on.

"Uhh shouldn't we be looking for Rex?"Noah suggested, Bobo gave out an exaggerated warning sign trying to stop him from mention the teen but it failed to reach him, while Holiday's killer glare didn't.

"Oh trust me; if I find Rex right now, killer evos are going to be the last of his problems! Oh and don't think for a second your getting out of this… I'm pretty sure your mother doesn't know where you are young man!"

"He said we were getting pie! Apple pie! Why I am always accountable for the fact your ward is a dirty liar!" Noah shot back nervously.

"Because you know he is." She bit back, the blond sighed in agreement. "Now stay close and try not to die." The monkey laughed at the boy's pout.

* * *

Rex ran through the forest on his rex ride at break-neck speed passing by a rushing river. The feeling of a homing beacon still resonating in head, pumping his nanites with the desire to follow, but sending him in circles… it's like the call was especially made to keep him off track and the other evo straight on course. He caught a glimpse of what looked like someone moving and powered down, great another helpless civilian.

"Hello… is someone out there?" he called taking off his helmet. He rushed towards the sound of moving water where he'd seen the moving figure. "Listen it's not safe out here, the village has been evacuated…" he trailed off as he saw the figure he had been chasing was just a dog running in fear. "Great Fido just knocked me off my course!" he said kicking the dirt in front of him. He let out a heart wrenching sigh and sat down on the ground defeated. He looked to his side and saw what looked like gauze… brown gauze…

"Is this…" he paused as he could picture the ravened hair girl unbinding the gauze on her arm, letting her pale slender skin feel the cool water.

"… is it really you doing this Circe?..." He stated tightening his grasp on the gauze. He remembered their last encounter morbidly… the feeling of her hand slipping from his… and horrible that split second of realization… that the only one who could save her was Kleiss.

As the trail seemed to be getting warmer he shot up at the sound of wings fluttering. A gigantic butterfly evo, that was holding a giant crystal buzzed through the forest flying at an unholy speed, unaware of anything but the siren's call. The teen smiled as he placed his goggles on and powered up his wings.

"I'm coming Circe, whether Kleiss, likes it or not."

* * *

"Hey you two stay alert, the stream of insect evos is flying…aaand I'm talking to myself." She finalized as turned around to see no one behind her. She grunted in annoyance and holstered her gun. "those two better be safe… geez I said 'stay close and alive' hopefully they can at least follow the last one."

She followed the swarm insects to their base, in the midst of it was a giant hollowed out tree where they dumped the crystals, in the middle of it's branches laid a sleeping Circe. Holiday widened her eyes, it was only the girl?... then she noticed a small collar on the goth's neck.

"Of course… her siren call… if it's amplified enough… but it could kill her." The doctor stated in realization.

The scientist edge closer trying to get better look at the device and stay on guard, luckily the insect evos seemed to ignore her and continued with their objective of laying the crystals in the hollow tree.

"Is she sleeping?…" the doctor asked herself unsure of if she was unconscious or merely slumbering, the device had left the siren looking brittler and paler than usual. The weakened girl let out a small groan and stirred in her sleep, not enough to fall out of the tree but enough so that her beautiful pale face was no longer cover by her raven locks.

"She looks so sad and frail… like slightest breeze could break her." The doctor sympathized getting closer. The girl fluttered her eyes open, the doctor gasped unprepared for what to do. The goth made no signs of hostility, she merely sighed in annoyance as sat up and gazed down from her nook in the tree.

"Bio-wulf had one job… and it seems he can't even do that." The goth sighed in disappointment.

"Let's just say he found some one to play with." The doctor replied thinking of her sword wielding companion. The goth rolled her eyes.

"So it was you giving all these creatures the order to tear up innocent villages, Circe you need to release your hold on these evos!" the doctor reasoned desperately.

"is **he** here?" she asked unsympathetic to the doctor cries. The doctor looked up surprised at the mention of Rex.

"No, he came here without providence's consent, he kept insisting it was you without proof, we thought it be best to keep him from here… he's been going insane trying to find you." The doctor replied in a sadden voice. _"Rex… you must be looking under every tree for her."_

"What exactly are you to him?" the goth demanded in slight jealously. The doctor looked up her in disbelief.

"Excuse me! I'm 28-." She paused as her body came stiff, she couldn't move… She looked glanced down to see roses forming around her.

"I can't believe it took this long to activate…" the goth stated smelling one of the roses Van Kleiss given her, filled with a neuro-toxin that only affected non-evos. The doctor was still shock.

"You won't get in our way." She said placing a small circular device on Holiday's chest and activating it, it didn't seem to anything… at least not physically.

Meanwhile Rex rushed through the forest and met up with the swarm.

"I have to be right on target, she's got to be here!" he stated increasing the speed on his wings.

Circe turned to let a small firefly evo the size of puppy land on her wrist, through a cacophony of clicks it seem to relay a message, the siren's solemn face lit up slightly..

"He's near… and don't get any ideas… he's here for me, providence isn't taking him from us this time." The Goth warned.

"Why are you so caught up in making him follow Van Kleiss? you barely believe in his policies! Circe you have a choice, you don't have be enemies with Rex, you can have a place in our family too." The Doctor offered with genuine kindness. Circe smirked in amused.

"I'm guess from that Mrs. Brady bunch smile on your face, you expect me to giddy with glee…" the goth stated dryly, Holiday's smile melted.

"wake up lady, I'll never be accepted in a place like providence… you can sugar-coat it all you want but Rex isn't either. he just barely got by cause he's your 'miracle cure.' face it, uncurables like me only have one real wish and that's to be accepted as is… all evo… no cure… and that's something we will never have." She continued morbidly.

"Circe I-." the doctor started trying comfort the girl.

"but Van Kleiss took me in… he gave me a purpose, if I hadn't join the pack I would have never met Rex… I would have never known that there was someone out there for me." Circe added.

"Rex despises the idea of you being with the pack!" Holiday retorted trying break girl twisted train of thought. "You know your only a tool to Kleiss! Rex loves you Circe, isn't that more than enough." The Doctor cried.

"How can he love me if his life's mission is to destroy everything I believe? No, the love you're talking about is his hormones." The girl bit back. "The need to be with me produced by my call isn't love… what I want is the feel of genuine affection."

" that small spark of legitimate love in him that was born from our connection as evos… as freaks among this world… and I know Abysus would be the only place that love could flourish." Circe explained.

Her eyes full of hope… hope Van Kleiss had twisted for his own sick gain, if holiday ever got her hands on him, she'd tear that manipulative smirk of his face.

"Listen to yourself Circe… this isn't what you believe! Real love can flourish anywhere! Don't let Kleiss fool you with his lies!" Holiday tried to reason but the her cries fell to deaf ears as rustling foot steps had distracted the goth.

The fire in Circe's eyes dimmed as she saw Rex's serious expression, he was breathing heavy, tired from the long chase.

"Rex thank goodness maybe you can talk some sense into Circe I-." the doctor stopped as she saw the teen walked right past her.

"Rex! Hello! Right here!" Holiday continued, the device Circe had put on her had muted and cloaked her, while the toxin didn't let her move! … that little sneak had planned this!

he walked closer the goth, she took a step back overwhelmed by his appearance… he'd probably scream at her for putting so many lives at risk… for doing kleiss bidding.

"Heh… it's never just a movie and dinner with you huh?" he joked in a sad voice, the girl widened her eyes surprised at his relaxed statement. "…so it was you who sent these pest to find this stuff." He said pointing to the large flying insects carrying the crystals. "I guess I'm not going nuts."

"Without his nanites, Van Kleiss cannot produce enough energy to sustain Abysus. Without these crystals, my home will deteriorate. Only my home not the world, so I guess in providence's eyes that's a small casualty." She stated cruelly. She looked up at him but when she met his eyes her resolve started to fade. His earth brown eyes looked more hurt than angry.

"You must hate me… I'm using my disgusting powers to put your precious civilians in danger in order to fuel Van's kingdom." She replied smiling bitterly.

"You're not disgusting!" He replied. "And I could never hate you…" he huffed out, outraged by her statement, his cheeks turned red as the words on his mind sprang from his lips. " I've thought about being with you in Abysus every minute I was away from you!"

Holiday's eyes widened… he's actually thought of abandoning providence… for Circe? The doctor sighed… it made sense in a way, Circe provided something she couldn't… the empathy of a real evo… the feeling of being a outcast… but still… he was her little lab partner… her friend… her family… the thought of losing Rex stung the doctor in more ways than one.

Circe let out a melancholy look of yearning, she turned away trying block his words from grasping her fragile heart, it's pangs of longing beckoning her to hold him and never let him go.

"You … though of being with a heartless monster like me?" she asked her eyes glazed with sadness. He looked at her sympathetically. She had been branded by the world as a thief, a terrorist, and a hideous creature… when truth… she was just lost and confused teenage girl.

"you're the only reason, I would ever think of Abysus… you're no heartless monster… you're forceful personality is why liked you so much in the first place and… your powers don't make you any less beautiful to me." He coaxed trying to get her to understand that looks weren't all that mattered to him, just the fact she knew what it was like to be labeled a monster like he was made him feel she was his other half.

Her eyes lit up after hearing his response… so he didn't hate her?... he thought someone like her… was beautiful? She came closer to him letting her smooth pale finger caress his swarthy cheek, her hands felt like ice but he welcomed the gesture subconsciously edging closer to her.

"Am I so beautiful that you would forgive me for all the lives I've ruined?… would you still like me even if I were to take you to Van kleiss as my prisoner right now…" she trailed on removing any distance from their bodies and letting her scarlet lips meet his. His eyes widened as he had completely disregard her ludicrous question... his first kiss! ... and it was… its warm and bitter at same time, it wasn't a long kiss but had it's affect.

_"She's kissing my little boy!"_ the doctor mentally scram. _"… I mean… well he's not my son… but… still! He's so young to be kissing girls!" _

The goth let out a relieved sigh as she tightened her arms around him, her cheeks still warm from the feeling of his lip on hers.

"… I thought of you… and of providence everyday too." She admitted. "Dreaming of having the opportunity to finish what we started on Cabo Luna… for that single moment I wasn't an evo or even one Kleiss' minions… I was normal girl… with someone who cared for her."

Rex's hold on her tightened … he knew exactly what she meant… he had felt it too. He let his chin rest on her shoulder … an for a moment he thought he could smell the same bewitching sea breeze that he had sensed that day… but it was different, and she was too. She was paler and weak, her body felt cold… and she wouldn't let him help her… he couldn't… just like last time.

"I heard your voice singing to me in my sleep." He confessed. "But to hold you… it's better than any dream."

"No matter what we feel for each other… the minute we let go we'll be enemies again… so please just let me hold on a minute longer." She begged, and he nodded.

"Oh for pete sake! Take this thing off! I'll leave you two alone…" the doctor huffed in awkward embarrassment.

"Circe-

"Shh…" she hushed taking out a small device from behind her back. She held him tightly trying not to let any tears run from her eyes… she had to do this… for his safety! She felt her fingers tremble with small device at hand.

"Circe what are you doing?... what is that!" the doctor demanded her cry muted to both the teens.

"If you could... would you hold me … just like this all the time?" she asked as she placed the small the circular device on his back. She gasped silently as she felt him hold her so tightly she felt like she was going to burst.

"If I could… Six, himself couldn't keep me from you." He admitted. She broke her resolve and let the tears stream out.

"I'm so sorry." She let out in a hoarse whisper; her voice was muffled by his strong chest.

"Oh you're going to be when this toxin wears off! How dare you take advantage of his feelings for you!" Holiday scram.

"it's going to be-." The teen took a sharp breath… he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him… he felt like he had been dosed. He collapsed in her arms.

"REXXX!" The scientist shouted. "what did you do to him!"

The goth dried her tears but didn't loosen her hold on the cybernetic teen as she knelt down to the ground. She cupped his cheek, and gave out a weak smile.

"… I know your going to be mad when you wake up… but this isn't called a war for nothing… and I will not let you be a casualty." The girl stated full determination; she pressed the comlink in her ear.

"Breach, it's Circe, lock on to my coordinates, I'll give the bugs the signal." The goth stated looking down at the boy, she brushed her finger tips on his lips.

"Understood… and Rex?"Breach asked a little too curious for Circe's taste. She kissed his forehead.

"H-he's been taken care of… but you have to hurry no matter how strong the elixir his nanites will create antibodies for it in manner of minutes." The siren reminded. "Open a portal for me and Rex as well.

"Ah! Shiny!"Breach stated in joy, opening her eyes and designating the portal to open right where the giant hollow tree was, and one right by Circe.

The Siren took her cue and morphed her mouth aiming straight for tree's portal. The call lead the pack of wild insect evos into the portal carrying all crystals. the blast knocked back the doctor against the tree's harsh bark, she let out a groan in pain, the small cloaking device on the doctor flickered and powered down, she was again visible to the world. Circe looked at doctor in annoyance.

"Circe stop this." Holiday begged. "You can't taking him to Abysus with you, It's isn't right and you know it! He'd never be happy there! Never!" the doctor shouted finally being able to be heard.

The goth looked up at the doctor, her eyes glazed over with her previous apathetic expression. Instead of saying anything she morphed her mouth and shot a sonic blast at the top the tree letting it crumble around the doctor paralyzed body. Letting the scientist know, she was not playing games.

"Oh Circe…" the doctor sympathized. "This isn't how love works!"

"What good will the love between us be if we're forced to fight each other haunted by the memories of one another…" she paused to stand up holding the boy in her arms. "… Won't this be better, instead of dreaming of me singing to you… to actually hear it." She asked the passed out teen.

"If Rex was awake he'd tell you he rather be deaf than be anywhere near Van Kleiss! He said he wanted to be with you! Not the pack!" the doctor reminded harshly.

"We're a package deal!" the siren emphasized as she began propping the teen up.

"So is our team! Don't let her take you Rex! We're partners remember!" Holiday called out to the teen. Rex stirred slightly used to having the doctor lovely voice awake him. Circe panicked.

"Breach hurry up and-

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE HIM FROM US! HE'S OUR LAST HOPE IN THIS WORLD! REX WAKE UP!" she begged her voice horse from shouting, she only had one more chance as Breach's portal had opened sucking in the part of the goth.

" **YOUR FAMILY NEEDS YOU! SIX NEEDS YOU, BOBO NEEDS YOU, HOLI NEEDS YOU!"**

"holi?" the boy asked in groggy voice using the old nickname he had given the sweet doctor.

He awakened to see the paralyzed doctor surrounded by the large evo insects, he rushed out of circe's arms. The feeling of disappointment and sorrow sunk deep into the Siren's heart, she missed her cue and the sucking vortex closed. The teen powered up his B.F.S. slicing right through the evos. "get away from her!" he demanded angered that any creature would try to harm the good doctor.

"Rex." The doctor huffed out in relief.

"Doc what are you doing here?" he asked bewildered at her appearance. Everything was still so fuzzy, he remember sneaking out, then the forest, and then… Circe! He turned to look for the goth, he saw her knelt ground looking devastated.

The insect evos surrounded the siren in a protective stance; she looked up at him from her limp kneeling form.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked deeply concerned. Circe stood up weakly, her broken heart adding another blow to her already fragile condition.

"Does that woman mean more to you than I do?" she asked in pained voice… her eyes whelmed up in tears.

He looked down at the doctor… of course holiday was important just not in the way Circe was thinking, his moments hesitation led Circe to believe it was true, she quickly called breach and demanded portal. She gave out a weak smile.

"I'm glad you got to play the hero, hotshot… but we still got what we came for, well…" she looked at boy in pain. "Not all of it." She said stepping nearing the portal.

"Circe wait it's not like that-

"Don't forget me… and don't forget our kiss either… that's the last memory your going to have of me for a long time." She stated morbidly sinking into the portal.

"CIRCE!" He cried out running towards the portal but as always reach it the split second after it closed. He bowed down in his head in disappointed. Holiday tried to say something up the words got stuck in her throat… what could she say?...

The boy turned around to see the pitying eyes of his female mentor, and avoided her gaze.

"You alright doc?" he asked as the woman slowly started moving much to her surprise, it seems the poison only held as long as the girl was near, holiday wobbled slightly and the teen caught her.

"Thanks." She voiced as he put her arm over his shoulder and neck and helped her gradually start walking. "I'll be fine… that girlfriend of yours is sneakier than she looks." She pouted, the teen blushed in humiliation.

"She's not my-… you were here, you know she's not." He said looking down at ground feeling low enough crawl under a rock.

"I was here, for all of it, she's madly in love with Rex… maybe to point where it's a little creepy." She joked poking his ribs with her elbow. He let out a chuckle, then his eyes widened.

"Wait what you mean 'all of it'?" he asked turning red. Holiday looked away and suddenly felt strong enough to walk on her own. "Doc!"

"I mean **everything**." She replied. The boy's face turned as red as Circe's dress.

"I but- her and… the- you saw us- ki-ki-ki." He stuttered unable to finish his phrase.

"yes I saw you kiss, and I heard everything you said." She confirmed. The boy widened his eyes.

"Everything?" he said remembering his statement regarding Abysus.

"Yes, Rex … everything." She paused trying to be tactful. "Have you really been thinking about… going with them?"

"Before I answer that, answer me this did you every think about doing something ridiculously stupid just for someone you liked?" the boy questioned. The doctor wanted to in her heart of hearts say _"of course not."_… But that would have been a lie wouldn't?

"Everyone does." She replied patting him on the head. "and I don't blame you for thinking about… but thinking does lead to actions Rex… I just want you to remember… we need you."

"I know." He replied he gave her a small smile. "who else is going drive you guys insane?"

"Oh trust me Rex in that field your one of a kind." The doctor praised jokingly. "now come on we need to group up with Six, I'm sure Knight's going to be livid we didn't stop the pack in time."

"Yeah… you know… I feel like we're forgetting something… I just don't know what." he said tapping his chin. Holiday gave out a similar look.

"You know… I feel like that too… oh well I'm sure it's nothing Six won't remember." She stated as they continued ahead.

* * *

"HELLLLOOOO! anybody out there!" Noah cried out as forest sun was beginning to set on both him and the abandoned monkey.

"Don't waste your breath kid, you're gonna end up attracting some crazed animal with all that howling." Bobo advised.

"So I should just make a hammock out leaves and wait for the tigers to come out!" Noah snapped.

"That's what Bobo did, 'sides their ain't not tigers in this forest… only snakes… **lots of snakes**." The monkey repeated.

"SOMEBODY HELLLPPPPP!" Noah shrieked as now every grass blade around seemed to be snake.

"Heh… they fall for it every time." The monkey murmured sleeping on the hammock knowing full well providence would remember in an hour or two.

**END**

**Hope you guys and like I said at the top go check out that episode or if your more of a reader that volume! Please comment and tell me what you thought of my translation of this great anime into this awesome American show**!


	9. Chapter 9:meet the family2

**Howdy ho! I've missed ya guys! Anyways I've had this stuck in my head for awhile so I wanted to write it out and see how it would come out… it's alright… I guess, I'm just not creative enough to make something amazing. Anyways hope you guys like some real funny fics coming up soon!**

**Please comment or REVIEW it really keeps my spirits up! Plus feed back always helps!**

**By the way the song circe sings is let go by frou frou, incase anyone cares**

**Girlfriend vs. Bestfriend**

"whoa!- ohf! Watch it!"noah demanded as the club his cousin had dragged him into was packed with people, a continuous wave of dancers kept bumping into him. Noah tightened his hold on his cousin's hand, the last he needed was to lose her. the smell of alcohol and sweet wafted in the room, he tried not make a face… honestly it just wasn't his scene.

"Laura this place is beyond full! You're not even gonna be able to see her!" he stated as his cousin had demanded that during his stay in Philadelphia, he had to see the "hot" new act at her favorite club.

The girl squeezed his hand and pulled him closer.

"it'll be enough to hear her cuz! All my friends have been telling me how awesome she sounds! We gotta hear!" she pleaded. He sighed in defeat how could he say no to his cousin.

"Laura… ugh fine-

"ahh! Look it's her!" his cousin shouted in his ear along with a crazy amount of people in the room, fog descended from the stage and a lone spotlight hit a purple haired woman wearing a red long sleeve cocktail dress that came up to her knees, her petite legs were covered by stripped red and black stockings. Her hairstyle was a long bob cut look that framed her pale face strangely yet somehow perfectly. Her eyes were covered by her bangs. she came near the microphone and gave the band the cue and an airy new age melody began.

_"Drink up, baby, down."_ She sang in voice so haunting it felt like the entire room stopped breathing_. "Are you in or are you out?"_ she looked down at the audience with her smoky scarlet eyes. Noah felt hypnotized as he looked up at the stage, that voice was very familiar…

"oh my god there she is!" Laura squealed. Noah just nodded numbly.

_"Leave your things behind, Cause it's all going off without you." _The woman continued gently rocking to the beat as she gripped the microphone stand.

_"Excuse me, too busy ,You're writing your tragedy…These mishaps ,You bubble wrap…When you've no idea what you're like." _She held out the note in breathless manner.

_"So let go, let go, Jump in."_ she stretched out her hand as if she calling them to come forth, Noah shook his head as he had actually taken a step forward along with many members of the audience. _"Oh well, whatcha waiting for? It's alright, Cause there's beauty in the breakdown."  
_  
_"So let go, let go Just get in. Oh, it's so amazing here It's alright." _She coaxed walking around the stage reaching out for the audience. _"Cause there's beauty in the breakdown."_

A roar of cheers irrupted from the crowd, Laura sang making her own lyrics as she went along, she sent a smile towards Noah who was too bewitched to say anything.

_"It gains the more it gives and it rises with the fall. So hand me that remote, Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow?"_ she continued. _"Such boundless pleasure, We've no time for later now. You can't await your own arrival,You have twenty seconds to comply."  
_

_So let go, let go Jump in. Oh well, whatcha waiting for?"_ her scarlet lips sang. _" It's alright, Cause there's beauty in the breakdown."_

"_**Where do I know her from?… those eyes, there's something…uncomfortably familiar about them."**_ Noah mused within himself as he was slowly breaking the spell casted on him by the siren's voice._  
_  
_So let go, let go, Just get in. Oh, it's so amazing here."_ She held out the note, leaving the audience to feel chills. _"it's alright … Cause there's beauty in… the breakdown."_ She finalized, suddenly the fog deepened and consumed her figure leaving no trace.

"whoa…" both blondes chorus in awe of her exit. The crowd shook with cheering and screaming. Noah covered his ears. A new song popped on from the Dj's stash and the bodies on the dance floor collided with one another, pressing and pushing against the two blonds. Laura spotted a group of her friends and joined them, she waved at him to come join them, he smiled politely.

"Laura, this isn't really my scene. I listen to the song it was nice but I'm leaving!" he yelled trying to get voice across the loud techno music.

"**I said 'sorry but I'm out!'"** he repeated in louder voice.

**"what?"** she repeated, as his voice was still mute to her ears.

"oh for pete- **I'M LEAVING!"** he shouted at top his lungs. Laura blinked a couple of times and then finally understood what he was saying, she urged him to stay but the boy politely declined, saying he was going to call it a night. Grudgingly his cousin hugged him goodbye and he went on his way.

He dragging himself through the thick crowds he tried not to lose sight of the exit as he could barely see in front of himself. Finally after squeezing through the non-budging crowd, the blond exited the club through the back entrance.

he looked up to see a woman crowded by two men in the distance, his shoulders tensed as he stopped… "come on noah calm down, just call the police, your not-

"AHHH!" a blood curdling scream pierced right through his train of thought.

Without a moment's hesitation he ran to where he'd seen the assaulted woman, one of the thugs was digging through her purse as the other held the crying woman back with a knife pointed to her neck.

"hey! Get the hell away from her!" the blond boy demanded as he high kicked the thief holding the woman, the knife flew out of the masked man's hand, and the green eyed women fell on the ground as she shrieked in horror. The thief wiped the blood of his chin. The woman, seeing the opportunity to flee, ran for her life as the two criminals cornered the blond boy.

"who the hell do you think you are pretty boy? Batman?" the masked man joked aiming to punch the blond only to miss and be judo thrown against the wall.

"nah… capes don't suit me." Noah retorted. The blond had his back turned as the other thief head for him with a blade in hand.

Suddenly the thief froze in place as if he had been struck, Noah and the first criminal turned around in confusion and saw the second thief toppled over on the ground revealing a taser tag on his back, the other thief tried to swing at the blond while he was distracted but was soon tased as well.

"what the-." Noah looked up to where the shot had been fired, up on one of the fire escapes, the same woman who had been on stage, now held a stun gun in her hands. She jumped from the impressive height and landed next to him.

"well, well if it isn't providence's new boy wonder?" Circe teased in her monotone voice. He widened his eyes as he was finally able to take good look at her face.

"Circe?" he questioned in complete disbelief, taking a step back. She smirked wickedly.

"what's wrong blondie afraid I'll bite?" she taunted. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I knew you looked familiar!" he accused. "what are you doing in Philly?" he demanded. the siren ignored his questioning and rolled his eyes.

"well aren't you sharp?" She bit back holstering her gun to the side of her bare thigh. "and I could ask you the same thing."

"family, actual family." He retorted answering her inquiry, she scowled at his comment.

"business." She shot back. "now I don't think a 'thank you' would kill you, I just saved your blond butt."

"with you that's not a guarantee." He bit back. " I know enough about you from Rex to know you don't do anything out of the "kindness of your heart" so… what do you want?" he retorted getting right down to business. She tried to hold in her smirk.

"I'm hurt, blondie. Can't I just be doing my good deed of the day?" she pouted. He frowned.

"spill it." He demanded not in mood for her games.

"an update." She replied nonchalantly. "I want to know how **he** is. No b.s." she replied following his no nonsense style.

"so what I'm your little spy now? Forget it, you want to know how he's doing, give him a phone call." He objected.

"you know his phone is tapped!" she retorted. "besides… we're not exactly speaking right now…" The providence agent and the siren had a falling out of sorts… it was her fault as usual… not that she'd ever admit it… but damn it! 3 weeks and not a word from him… in just 2 months it be their actual anniversary.

"yeah I heard." He stated insensitively. He knew quite well why they were fighting. She scowled at him.

"5 minutes…The siren asked. "… please." She added in a weak voice quite unlike her.

damn it all… he couldn't say no to a pleading woman… he got that damn weakness from his dad.

"fine … but first you're buying me coffee." He agreed in a defeated manner. The girl smiled in triumph. He held out his hand.

"done." She stated shaking it.

* * *

"so… purple?" he questioned taking a sip of his warm cappuccino, and pointing at her wig. The spot she had picked matched him a lot more than what Laura had chosen, it was subtle jazz café, a scarce amount of people resided inside and she had ordered them a private booth so it made for a nice peaceful meeting place.

"I think it suits me." She replied pouring half a flask into her coffee cup, he raised a brow accusingly, she dismissed his look.

"yup nothing say good coffee like liquor." The blond muttered distastefully.

"so did you enjoy the show?" she asked taking sip of her drink ignoring his hushed comment. He blushed embarrassed to have been caught in awe of her singing.

"you saw me there huh?" he asked blowing on his coffee and taking his own sip.

"it was kinda hard to miss your big mouth gaping like fish." She taunted.

"it was okay I guess." He lied, she shot him an "oh whatever" look. "More importantly how did you even get the gig, and how'd you end up being so popular?"

"it's called talent." She bit back. "or do you think we evos can't have that?"

"oh you have it alright! you just end up wasting it selfishly!" He accused.

"excuse me!" she demanded knocking her fist on the table. "the only selfish ones around here are you humans, regarding everything that is different from you as an abomination!"

"calm down. We're not here to talk politics, if we were I'd have gun and you'd be evo'd out." He stated, settling his temper… Rex was right… she really did drive a man crazy… just not in the way he was thinking.

"yet here we are: you, one second from taking out that hidden tranquilizer and I, from blowing you to kingdom come." She replied sipping her coffee. He widened his eyes, she'd noticed his weapon?

"you walk around with that useless thing everywhere?" she questioned. He narrowed his eyes.

"it's for protection." He replied seriously.

"of course it is." She mocked with a taunting smirk. He got up from his chair in annoyance.

"that's it I'm outta of here-

"no!" the siren begged, she bit her lip frustration. "look I'll be more chill okay? Just bare with me I'm not exactly a people person."

"yeah noticed." He taunted but settled back in his seat.

"your not exactly helping either." She accused.

"I'm not the one that wants something." He reminded. She sighed in defeat.

"okay… point taken… just tell me ,how is he?" she pleaded in voice so soft and broken he did a double take to make sure it was really the irritating thief.

"he's fine. Six's has actually been pretty lenient lately, his marks are up, he's bragging about how much better he is at biology than me, pfft! he only cares cause Holiday's his tutor." The blond answered.

"that's good and… his missions? Any injuries?" she asked in concern as she remembered the last time he had visited her he had brought along a new scar on his smooth back. she dug her nails into her palms, it been so long since she'd seen him. Noah tried to ignore the lamenting look on the thief and answered her.

"nothing major, couple bruised ribs, oh and last week he twisted his ankle but that was from soccer… what can I say Bobo's a little competitive… and so is Captain Callan." He said remembering the smack down the captain and monkey had brought down on him and Rex. She let out a sad giggle.

"I can imagine his face." She chuckled.

"yeah he was pretty miffed about it, especially since it meant he's gonna have to cook Friday night dinner for the next 2 months." Noah continued, his smile melted as he remembered who he was talking to… for a minute though… the air around them didn't feel so heavy.

"he's not too bad at cooking, but the food has to be in can though… if it's not he's just completely lost." she mused out loud.

"must have gotten his skills from holiday." The blond added.

"ugh I heard about the meat loaf incident." She sympathized sipping on her coffee. "oh well she couldn't be perfect at everything."

"true… anyways does Van Kleiss know your here?"the blond asked curiously.

"he's not as cruel as providence makes him seem, for the most part as long as he doesn't need us, we're free to do as we please… it's just the other pack member aren't exactly able to blend into society."

"thankfully." The blond muttered.

"you think it's easy looking like that! Their trapped in abysus, did you that breach misses the feeling of cherry blossoms in her hair, or that biowulf misses the snow from his home country! Or maybe that skalamander wishes he could feel when he touches things!"

"that doesn't give them- you! Any right to do the things you do, yeah you got real bad deal, buck up little miss goth you think living as normal person is that fun! We have our trials-

"oh what junior prom, and bad case of acne!" she shot back outraged at his audacity.

"no like growing up without mothers or fathers! Like being human slaves for the highest bidders, like having your country invaded by pharmaceutical companies, like watching dozens of people you know get shot down because their now a threat to society! Or watching your mother get haled off to jail!" he shouted at top of his lungs. "We're all in pain! War is war! Evos aren't the only ones suffering!"

"so it's okay that evos are scapegoats for these problems your talking about! Face it! the people who should take responsibility end up blaming 'the event' for crap that is solely their fault!"

"like the fact that you're a 'selfish and manipulative thief'!" Noah quoted from her and rex's last argument. She covered her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe Rex had told Noah about-… she shook in anger.

"I may be a selfish thief but I'm at least I'm not lowly whore for providence like you!" she seethed, spewing venom with her words trying not show how deeply his comment cut her. the blond slammed his fist on the table.

"I'm not a whore or their spy! And I at least have the balls to admit I made a mistake! All you do blame everyone else! You want to talk about being a whore? take a good look in the mirror cause that what you are Van Kleiss' whore-." He teenager froze as he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek. She had slapped him- hard. Noah looked her speechless.

"am I a lot of things…" she paused to stop any tears from falling. "but I damn sure am not a whore, so don't you ever call me that again!"

"so it's okay for you call me that?" he demanded.

"what else do you call someone who plays around with someone's feelings for money?" she accused.

"someone who'd rather do anything than become thief like you to make ends meet!" he shot back. "we're all suffering… why can't you get that through your head?" he asked in softer voice, feeling as if talking to her was breaking his spirit.

"because I wasn't always an evo, I know the pain your talking about and trust me, being this…" she paused to evo out. "… creature is more painful than anything you can imagine." She replied cooling off.

"we can stay here and scream our heads off but… it's not going change a damn thing…" noah stated lowering his voice as well. They looked away from each other engulfed in the pain their reopened wounds brought them… memories they wish they wouldn't have to relive…

The feeling of being nothing but a pawn against your friend….

The realization that you are literally the scum of the earth…

"let me ask you something blondie-." Circe started trying to escape her agonizing memories.

"you know I have a name." he bit back. "or should I just call you purplie?"

"fine." She groaned. "Let me ask you something, **Noah**."

"what?" he muttered.

"do you hate me?" she asked in solemn voice, his gaze shot up to meet hers, his eyes widened.

"do I… hate you?" he repeated in disbelief. "I just called you a whore and told you to suck it up about being an evo… what do you think?"

"I don't know… because even though I think you're annoying, naïve, and I dread the thought of your ideology rotting Rex's mind… I don't hate you." She admitted.

"you don't?" he said raising a brow. He paused for moment… and took good look at the siren… he certainly didn't like her… heck she drove him insane with her twisted mentality… but in all honesty… "I guess… I don't hate you either… but I don't like the idea of Rex being with you." He confessed.

"excuse me?" she asked not so much as outraged as she was shocked.

"I know people like you, you come and go with the wind, and for the moment you're there Rex is all kittens and rainbows, and then what? two days after he'll be a shell of himself, all he'll think about is how long until he sees you again and you know he'll play it off with his 'tough guy' act but no one believes it, and you? You're fine, the world just keeps on moving like nothing's wrong, you don't even realize what you mean to him, you're the only person in the world he actually believes loves him ." Noah accused.

"I love him too! And he's always on my mind!" she retorted.

"but that doesn't stop you from living… with people like Rex… it's different. Your like part of him… people can't be whole without every piece, there's only so long before he cracks." Noah explained.

"he's a part of me too! Every moment since that fight we had I feel like…" she paused trying not to crack. "it feels like I'm being ripped apart." She muttered weakly.

He tried not to be sympathetic… but he couldn't help it. She looked so pathetic trying to hold in her tears, where was the poised woman on the stage just an hour ago? Or the uncaring mercenary for Van Kleiss? And who exactly was this broken hearted teenage girl?

_You just don't get it noah, she's like cake, she's got buncha layers to her…" the latino boy smiled. "… and I like that."_

Unfortunately Rex failed to realize that if you eat enough cake, not only do you getting sick from it, but you end up wanting to never see it again. The blond boy sighed, honestly what was he thinking agreeing to sit down with her? All he ended up doing was making his throat sore from all the arguing.

"has he mentioned me?" she asked in her usual monotone voice, finally able to compose herself. The blond looked away feeling remorse for the siren.

"just on the day the argument happened since then… he hasn't said anything." The blond answered honestly. Circe nodded numbly… he really hadn't thought about her all this time? She dug her nails into her palms… she wouldn't cry… not in front this kid! ... she'd already shown enough weakness!

"I see." She replied in her usual emotionless voice. "well I guess I was foolish for thinking I was worth mentioning, anyways I-

"you know it's okay to be human." The blond encouraged. "it's okay to admit your upset."

She scowled at him, who does he think he is? Dr. Phil? The blond looked at her with comforting eyes… he had such a warm amiable spirit probably why Rex was so drawn to him.

he was kind, approachable, honest and chivalrous… he was her exact opposite. She felt her boiling blood cool at sight of his honest blue eyes… damn it… she had to admit, he was very calming.

"it's hard to care with this "selfish" heart of mine." She retorted quoting her boyfriend.

"that's bunch of bull." Noah muttered. " and you know it."

"I though you said you don't want us together?" she asked in confusion.

"I don't but I'm not rex's keeper, I'm his friend I can't tell him who he can or can't see and no matter how long it takes you two are going to make up, so it be a lot easier on everyone if you two would just apologizes to each other."

"aphiemi." She muttered. The blond looked at her in confusion.

"aphi whattie?" noah tried to repeat.

"it means to be cast out in order to seek forgiveness." She explained. "I know if I just give it time… maybe we'll-

"uh bad idea! If you and rex spend one more day apart I think you'll both explode, besides… don't think I'm going to let him wait forever, I want see him happy, with or without you." Noah retorted.

"so what your going to set him up with that little blond girl again." She dismissed, she wasn't the jealous type… well not too much anyways.

"maybe, I do go to the school voted to have the hottest in all female volleyball league in the state, I'm sure he'll find some-

"you wouldn't dare!" she shouted out in hysteria. Okay… so she was the jealous type! He smirked.

"try me, so either you make up with him or I'm setting him up with Beth, the ridiculously hot redhead captain of the volleyball team." Noah threatened.

"what am suppose to say, 'oh hey I know it's been almost a month since we've talked but let's forget about all that arguing stuff and kiss and make up!'" she mocked.

"you don't have say anything, one look at you and he'll immediately forgive you." Noah encouraged.

"how are you so sure?" she asked in disbelief, could their grudge really disappear in seconds?

"because Rex is like big kid, he'll be pissed for a while but at the end of day, he'll still care about you."Noah replied.

"speaking from experience there, blondie?" she teased softly. His eyes cast down in mixture of shame and relief.

"yeah… so trust me when I say this, he's not going to be angry, he'll just want to see you safe and sound." He continued. She sighed deeply. Maybe this blond boy was right, surely if Rex could forgive her for being a member of the pack and a thief, he would forgive her for her cruel tongue as well.

"can you give him something for me?" she asked in pleading voice.

"if it's a kiss, hell no." he objected. The siren let out a loud laugh, the blond turned red in humiliation.

"oh god no!" she agreed as she dug something out her purse. "I meant this." She said handing him a small doll that looked her tiny miniature. He picked it up gently with two lone fingers.

"is this… you?" he asked examining the tiny replica. She nodded and took out rex's mini replica.

" their suppose to be side by side but- just give to him, he'll know what it means." She finished looking at mini-rex with longing eyes, she sighed and gently tucked the doll away.

"so your also into voodoo… Rex really knows how to pick'em." The blond muttered sarcastically.

"it's beautiful practice if you must know!" she defended.

"you're one of kind, Purplie." He teased standing up. "and I think if we stay here any longer we're going claw each other's eyes out." She nodded stand up herself.

"thank you for this." She muttered slyly, he smirked she was so damn prideful.

"you're welcome, and try not to get into too much trouble, it's enough I see rex on news every week." He emphasized offering his hand. She reluctantly took it and they shook hands.

"the same, Blondie, it's enough that Rex has a hero complex, two of you would just be ridiculous." She teased.

The two of them headed out the café and stood outside bundled up in their own jackets, noah stuffed his hands in pockets and shivered from the cold.

"geez it's freezing!" he stated with his teeth chattering. She laughed at his reaction. He blushed in indignation. " listen it be rude to leave you out here, I'm gonna call a cab why won't we wait for it and it'll drop you off at your place." He offered good-naturedly as he looked away to reach his cell phone, the siren grabbed hold of her automatic grappling hook.

"good bye, and try not to die… Noah." She smiled using a gentle tone, and with the gush of harsh wind she was gone. He turned around confused by her statement.

"good bye? Circe it's-." the boy stood there baffled… she disappeared!

"okay… that is just too freaky." The boy shuddered as held the mini-circe in his pocket. "Rex owes me so big for his.

* * *

"dude!" rex greeted as the two teens high fived, excited to see each other after so long.

"how's it going man?" the blond replied laughing as the cybernetic teen tried to twirl a basketball on his fingers and was doing very poorly. Rex caught the ball before it fell on the ground and let out a goofy grin.

"awesome, I've spending all this time figuring out how finally settle our tie!" Rex declared.

"oh please, I settle that right now!" noah retorted putting his bag down, only to see mini-circe in the left pocket, he hesitated… how was he going explain to rex how he got this? And how would he react?

"hey come on I only got an hour before Six comes here and ruins the game, I'm about to prove I'm el rey de bascetbol!" the latino grinned. Noah took a deep breath and decided it was best to just do it.

"hey 'el rey' think fast!" the blond advised as he threw the voodoo Rex's way. The teen caught it unaware of what it was.

"ha what you got me a souvenir?" the teen teased, he smiled dimmed as he looked down to see what was in his hand. "Mini-Circe ?" he whispered in confusion. He dropped the basketball and gently examined the doll, the red string that held her and mini-rex was gone.

_"as longs as their together, so will we." Circe smiled kissing his forehead gently as they laid on her bed , he held the dolls in his hands. "no matter how far you are a part of you is always with me, so it's okay… this time it won't hurt when you say goodbye."_

"let's just say philly's got more than cheese steaks over there." Noah explained, Rex looked up at his friend speechless, he clutched the doll in his hand gently. The tips of the little doll's hair were even painted red, just like the siren's… he missed running his finger through it.

"how did?…" was all the junior agent could muster. Noah gave him a weak smile.

"she's pretty crafty." The boy started. "but she's also pretty upset."

"I didn't start this!" the latino boy defended. "she was the one that-

"does it really matter?" his blond friend asked him. "you know she's messed up, she's your girlfriend for pete's sake! You chose to make whatever you two have going on more than fling, well welcome to world of relationships, where it's not all kisses and hugs, and fights are part of the territory."

"I'm not talking about this." The cybernetic teen muttered disregarding the scolding he was receiving.

"then stop mopping around and wearing those phony smiles! If you don't care then call her and end it! For both your sakes." The blond continued.

"I care! It's just that-." The teen paused to hold the doll tighter. "I don't know what to do!"

"it all on you man, I'm not a couples counselor, you wanted a normal life, welcome to normal stupid couples fights… totally sucks huh." Noah retorted.

"yeah…" the teen replied looking at doll and then stuffing it in his jacket pocket. The teen strapped on his goggles and tossed the basketball to his friend.

"rain check on the rematch?" noah questioned catching the ball. The teen nodded powering up his wings. Noah let out a sigh. "try not to make this worse… okay?"

"no promises." The teen agent replied flying of leaving a gust of wind in his trail. The blond blocked the wind with his hand and watched as his friend's figure disappeared.

"those two are going end up causing the apocalypse." He commented twirling the basketball on his finger.

* * *

Circe Fixed her wig while she sat at her vanity set, she let out a scowl at the image of her reflection and sighed as she began applying her blood red lipstick. She heard her phone ring and let out an annoyed grunt as she picked it up.

"Leo, all ask is for 15 minutes to cake on this stage make up and you can't even do that!" she growled. The man on the other line gulped.

"Ms. Aeaea there's a problem… a huge one!" he started. "all of the equipment won't work! From the mics to the amps it's like they've all short-circuited!" he huffed in disbelief.

"what!" she shouted standing up. "Leo these things don't just happen! What did this? Who did this?" she seethed in her phone.

"we're not sure but when we came in we saw some punk messing with the mixer, we think he's the one, we got him right here, we're going to call the police-

"oh no, I want to tear this little creep to pieces myself, I'll be upstairs in 5 minutes, Leo, tell that kid to start praying." She threatened, hanging up her phone. Leo flinched at the sound of the tone dial.

"if you got a God, kid…start asking for miracle, cause Ms.A is going to rip you to shreds." Leo warned. Two bouncers hauled the accused boy closer. Rex looked up at him giving him a cocky smile.

"we'll see about that." He smirked.

Circe shot up the steps, her heels clicking at the speed of sound. Oh was this little creep going to get it! It was bad enough it'd been 3 days since her talk with noah and nothing had happened , now she was having her only form of stress relief she taken from her!… oh god this Kid was dead.

She slammed the door open and shouted out for the club owner.

"Leo damn it, where is-…" she stopped midsentence as leo and his bouncers were laying on the floor unconscious. " what the hell…" she whispered preparing herself for any kind of attack obviously this wasn't just any punk.

"very inhospitable friends you got there." Rex teased from one of the tables as he took a sip of some of the cola he found. She froze at the sight of him… fried circuits of course! She should have known! She didn't know whether to run into his arms or kick his ass, hundreds of emotions swam through her.

"by the way don't worry about your friends, they're just out cold, they got a little grabby, I don't really like to be man handled." He explained sipping on the bubbles his straw made. "oh and I helped myself to some soda hope you don-

Before he could finish the siren had incased him in her arms. Screw logic… he was here, he came to see her… what else could she want? The providence boy ignored the sound shattering glass as the drink in his hand was long forgotten at the feeling of the siren's body enveloped him.

She let out a gasp as he tightened the embrace, and there it was… that bewitching touch of his that made everything that had gone on in their fight magically disappear. She held in her content sigh… he smelt like axe cologne, on anybody else she would have found it sickening but on him… it made her heart beat faster with desire, against her better judgment she let herself look into his eyes as his gloved hands tenderly held her now melting form.

"rex-

He hushed her with his lips. She froze… was this really happening?… were they really going to pretend it was all said and done just with sound of her voice and the feel of his kiss? She felt him deepen the kiss, trying to get reaction from her, and finally she responded to his affection.

she felt his hands wrap tightly around her figure as she let more basic instincts take over… thinking was becoming too difficult with his taste in her mouth, and the idea of taking him right then and there on one of the sturdier tables was becoming easier to see. She scowled herself… he was much too young… at least … for now.

He broke the kiss reluctantly and faced the scarlet eyed siren.

"They're suppose to be together always…" he said breathlessly as he took out mini circe, the girl followed in his actions and reached into her small bag taking out mini rex, they pressed the dolls against each other . "we're suppose to together-"

"always." she finished letting her smooth fingers trace his handsome face. "my bonito."

"mi preciosa…" he called out holding her tightly. They looked into each other eyes drowning in their feelings of longing and guilt… all the insults and curses…the words that had cut deeper than any blade… all the wounds they made were healing… and all the anger seemed to have been washed from their hearts. Their fingers intertwine as they held the dolls in between. They began closing their eyes as their lips were once again temptingly too close. Before they sealed their kiss they both breathed out the two words that longer didn't need to be said…

"**I'm sorry."**

**END.**

**Whoa! That was a long one! The grammar is atrocious isn't? oh god please bare with it if you can guys! Oh and as always jimmy will be stingy with the nectar of the gods (peanut butter) if you do not review! So please give a girl some love!**


	10. Chapter 10: Nothing Compares

_**Hello my dear bunnies! I really have missed you but college life is quite the challenge! I have just got say, i wrote this like 3 months ago but just finished it know… I was still expirementing with dark writing so I rushed through, it's really hard for me to write serious pieces like this! So there gonna be a lot of funny and fluffy pieces coming up.**_

_**Btw way who else loved Valentina! Perfect foil for circe! Oh man I am I gonna have field writing! Plus next chappie up is going be dedicated to rex's prom night from behind the scene with holi and six and of course Circe (orginal idea by RGZ Archer! They rock so hardcore) dedicated to evo death bunny… rest in peace dear friend… rest in peace.**_

_**Btw this story was somewhat inspired by the song "Never the Same" by RED, it's a great song! Give it a listen!**_

_**Anywhozzles! Let's get on with the story! And remember please read and REVIEW! It means a lot to hear what you think!not to mention jimmy has run away to Canada and will not return till I have some reviews… he took all of the peanut butter…*sniffles* all of it!**_

**Nothing Compares to You**

"are you asleep?" Circe whispered in her usual monotone voice as she heard his watch beep telling him it was time to go. The cybernetic teen slowly opened his eyes, the warmth her body provided was starting lull him closer and closer to his dream world. He smiled at sound of the soft beating of her heart. Her bed offered a nice little nook for them to wrap themselves in each other arms. He tried not to seem too disappointed at the fact he had to leave soon… Six had been chill enough to let him take the weekend… of course neither of them discussed it… it was just a silent agreement.

"no…" he replied lifting his head slightly so he could face her, she looked peaceful… happy even, something that was rare to see on her beautiful pale face, he hated the fact it had to end… that she'd hold that same hurt look in her eyes when he'd say goodbye. He laid his head back in the space between her head and her shoulder and breathed in her gentle scent... he couldn't put name on it… it was like a fruit of some kind… not too sweet… but not a bitter scent either… she smelt like summer…no like spring break, every moment with her was like a holiday from the world. She sensed he was starting to break loose from her embrace and latched onto him tighter.

"circ… come on you know I gotta go." He explained awkwardly. Her smile turned into a pout.

"don't remind me… right back into the hands of that pasty bastard." She seethed letting go of him, and sitting up on the bed on her knees. Oh boy… this was gonna be bad.

"you know I can't stay here forever… it's been two days." He reminded. "I need to go back."

She glared and looked away from him. He tried to come closer in order sooth her but she flinched away.

"that's fine." She snapped in a cold voice. "go, I couldn't care less." Her eyes narrowed as she got up from the other side of the bed, she headed to open the door but he stopped her grabbing her wrist.

"circe can you please, just this once, not do this." He begged, looking at her with pleading eyes. She looked but at him with her own eyes full melancholy. She didn't want him to leave her… not for _those_ people… not for that monster of a man… a knight he called himself… the audacity.

"I'm not doing anything…" she protested in her usual monotone voice. " you're the one-

He grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes, his jubilant brown eyes, seemed darker and pained. She was always so selfish when it came to him… always forgetting he had others he cared for- a family he called them… she knew it was wrong to want him all for herself… but he was all the family she had left so was it really so wrong to want what had been denied from her.

"Stop acting like this just hard on you… I'm not that thrilled about having to leave you behind either!"rex retorted.

She looked at him with sympathetic eyes… providence put the entire world on his shoulders… and here she was trying put her own along side it. He always put this invincible super hero facade in front of his team and her, but in reality he was just a 16 yr old kid… just a kid.

He tried to glare at her but… it was half-hearted at best, he seemed more frustrated than anything. She gave his favorite kind of smile… a loving one.

"I should've known I can't try to out-brat you." She gently teased. " I'm sorry… it's just since I left Van Kleiss-…" she paused as he tightened his grip on her shoulders, this time from jealousy. "it's been hard not feel like I'm not alone… when I obviously am."

"your not-."

"rex you were here for two days! I haven't seen you in a month! Face it, you're the sun and I'm the moon, we're not suppose to see each other! And when we do it's some kind of phenomenon!" she ranted.

"then why don't you come with me! What's its going to take to get you see providence isn't evil!"he demanded.

"I maybe all alone, but at least I feel at peace here and that's a whole lot more than you can say about providence!" she retorted.

"providence maybe not be the warm and fuzziest place in the world but it is my home! I belong there! With my team! With my friend! With-

"out me." She finished for him, slipping out of his arms and sat back down on her bed. He let out a pained look.

"Ana…" he called out using her real name. she widened her eyes, he never called her that.

"that's not my name." she corrected sitting on her bed. "you know better than that rex."

"I like your name… I like you, the real you." He stated placing himself beside her on the bed. She scooted away childishly. "I love the person you are when you're with me, and I never want to leave you but we made an agreement. That we would respect each other's decisions…

"… and accept the fact we're living in the middle of a war." She continued for him.

"we've made it work this far." He stated with small smile.

"it?… listen to yourself, you don't even know what call whatever it is we are. I want to know what you think. What am I to you?" she asked begging him to define their makeshift relationship. He took her hands in his, she looked at him with unnervingly pleading eyes.

"I asked you this almost a year ago… and you told me we were enemies with benefits… I don't think that's true anymore…" he explained. She looked down at their hands as her cheeks turn red… she still remembered the feel of his cheek against her lips.

"we may not be enemies anymore but the way we see the world is still very different." He continued, she closed her eyes… frustrated by fact he was right. "I know you think I'm just this government brat with a cocky attitude but… to be honest sometimes I look at world almost as darkly as you." he replied.

"funny, you say it like it's a bad thing." She interrupted with a smirk.

"but then I remember my family, I remember you." he continued. She widened her eyes as he embraced her tenderly as if she was the younger one, taking her in his arms as if he could shield her from the world. "…and then nothing else matters, only that this world needs to be safe, so that mi novia can be safe. that's what you are to me, my girlfriend."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck silently comforting his juvenile heart. He wanted to protect her as if she was a fragile little bird with a clipped wing; it was a fool's errand.

"rex." She called out him in the gentlest voice she could muster. He gazed down at her meek looking eyes. Her lips parted as if she wanted to reply to his comment but… nothing came. Instead he felt her place his bare hands on her cheeks, he had disregarded his gloves somewhere on her dresser along with his jacket, he stroked her face gently… and couldn't help but sadly wonder how many tears had mimicked his actions.

He knew she thought it was stupid for him to play the hero, but that didn't mean she didn't need it… deep inside her fragile heart were still unhealed scars from her past she refused to share, wounds she wouldn't let him kiss to heal, and secrets that were seared in her eyes in a language he couldn't read.

Yet none of those things meant anything to him, they wouldn't stop him from helping her, let alone loving her. He loved her, the chipped and cracked part of her, like she loved the bits and pieces of who he was.

They were prefect for each other; a boy made from broken shards of memories and a girl riddled with scars and stitches that barely pieced her together… they made each other whole.

"I'll be back." He promised leaning closer to her ear. he felt her hands slide down to his chest and grip his shirt. He looked down to send her a comforting look and was met with the frailest gaze he'd ever seen her don. At that moment he saw the part of her she show to no one, he saw Ana… this was girl he'd fallen for.

He let their noses touch as he inched closer to her lips and waited for her to seal the small gap between them. She wasted no time, and the force from her response pushed him onto the bed. He let every ounce of his feelings pour into that kiss, hoping her taste, a mixture of strawberries and liquor, would linger long after they'd parted.

When she broke the kiss, he slowly opened his eyes only to see switch blade stabbed into the bed a centimeter from his neck. In any other case he'd be a little shocked and terrified but not when it came to her.

"I should just kill you." she seethed in a broken and sad voice as she twisted the blade so that sharpened edge now faced his neck, yet he didn't even flinch. He felt guilty knowing that a part of her, her crueler side, wished they'd never met… just like part of him did too. All the pain their so called love caused them… he knew sometimes it didn't feel worth it… his innocent heart justified her actions, defending her insane declaration, because it wasn't her fault she was like this. the world that had made her this way... a world he could not remember, he pitied her… no… he loved her.

He gave her a gentle smile.

"you couldn't if you tried." He taunted roughly crashing his lips against hers, with her guard down he wrapped his legs around her hips and flipped their position landing him now on the top and the knife far away stabbed into her wall. She narrowed her eyes, her ego struck, while he smiled down at her with his usual smirk.

"you hesitated, because you love me." He whispered into her ear the very thing he deeply wanted to believe.

"I hesitated because I didn't want blood on my sheets." She countered fastening her legs around him to counter his lock and judo threw him against the wall right beside the knife. She walked up to him and ripped the knife from out of the wall. "They're real silk, you know." She said pushing him up against the wall with the knife in hand.

"fine, message received." He replied in his usual lay back voice, she threw the knife on the bed, she wasn't going to kill him, but she did not like to be toyed with. "you like to be tops." He teased. She let out an annoyed growl for moment but then she gave out a deep sigh and hugged him tightly.

"you're an idiot." she mocked.

"y tu eres loca (and your crazy)… but I love you." he replied kissing her forehead, he let his smile dwindle. " and I have to go now." He said slowly easing out her embrace, it was time.

"I know." She replied in a cold voice, she gave him chaste kiss on the cheek, and then his jacket and gloves.

After placing on his jacket, he headed for her window and opened it. After all the noise they'd caused he doubted using the front door of her hotel room was a smart idea.

"Be careful." She demanded, as the wind from the open window fluttered her hair back and forth. He gave her his usual brilliant smile; he knew it would comfort her.

"you too." He replied positioning himself to jump, he paused as her heard voice crack.

"I love you." she blurted out awkwardly, she felt stupid for repeating it so many times… but she wanted him to always know. He took one last look at her, his beautiful fallen angel.

"Te amo tambien (I love you too), mi preciosa." He responded looking away,and placing on his goggles as he rushed out the window with a speedy jump. the wind created by his wings gusted into the room with tremendous force.

She wanted to rush towards the window and watch him leave, but… looking at his figure become smaller and fly further away from her, didn't seem like a good idea… not this time.

Instead she fell to her knees and hugged herself… she knew this wasn't healthy… she knew she was stupid for caring for him but there was no fixing it.

She had fallen in love with a child forced to be a man…

…a broken boy that made her whole, that was constantly being ripped away from her… and they never had enough time together so that gaping wound would heal. She clutched the locket Van Kleiss had given her… perhaps this was her punishment for working for the devil… for caring for him as well.

Finally she gained enough strength to stand and close her window but not before staring off into the sky and saying what her heart had been shouting at her to tell him.

"_no, stay… nothing compares to you."_

_**END.**_

_**Man, that was long! Anyways hope to hear you liked it! Please remember TO REVIEW! COME BACK TO ME JIMMY! **_


	11. Chapter 11:chase me

WHOOO GUESS WHO FINALLY GOT A BETA! That's right, alex did! AWWWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAHHH! Ahem sorry about but it just makes me really happy that my work won't be so unreadable anymore! I hope my dear BETA Silver-ShadowSpark knows how thankful I am!

Anyways can't wait for the this Fridays episode! "written in the sand sounds AMAZING!" REX AND VK! WORKING TOGETHER! OH MY GOD!... I will never rest… till I see the episode!

Anywhoozels hope you like and PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW!** This little drabble that's been in my brain for awhile, If anybody can tell what animated short I stole the title from I'll give them a cookie!

Btw this oneshot is set before circe leaves the pack!

**Chase me**

"REX! REX! Where the heck is he going!" shouted Kenwyn. Once the cybernetic teen activated his boogie pack, she stopped running after him and put her hands in front of her face, attempting to shield herself from the gust of wind that surged from the motors on his wings.

"Heh… guess he really had to go use the john," Bobo joked awkwardly.

Kenwyn narrowed her eyes at the boy's sidekick who, at the moment, was looking awfully suspicious. Bobo looked at the fading image in the boy's figure in the distance, silently swearing under his breath as Kenwyn put her hands on her hips and leaned down to intimidate him- not surprisingly, it was working.

"What happened?" Kenwyn's voice was stern. Bobo gave her a look of feigned shock.

"Wha- so you automatically assume the monkey is to blame? Let me tell you something, I am hurt, no, not hurt shocked and appalled-" He broke off, silenced by the look on Kenwyn's face.

"Get out of my sight before I turn you into a monkey fur coat!" she seethed. The monkey didn't to be told twice and scampered off. " Unbelievable…" the woman groaned.

Breaking her from confident façade, Kenwyn looked up at the sky with worry filled eyes. She thought of the look she'd seen in Rex's eyes before he'd rushed off. She'd never seen Rex so … out of it. It was as if something had possessed him. The last thing he'd said to her was "Did you hear that?" Then he'd looked up at one of the buildings and froze, she'd followed his gaze, only to see nothing. Before she could ask him what had startled him, he had already started running, then flying. What if he was in danger? How could she just let him get away? What was she going to tell his handlers? It was no secret how overprotective Holiday was, and to a deadlier extent Agent Six.

* * *

"Come on preciosa… I know I heard you…" Rex muttered to himself as he flew over the city, eyes glued to the rooftops. He knew that enchanting call anywhere, and when he'd seen her, he had no doubts. The boy couldn't get the empty stare she had given him out of his mind. How could something so beautiful … be so cold? He broke from his musings as he noticed a glass rooftop with its window open. He flew overhead and powered down his wings.

"Good a place as any to start looking," he voiced as he looked down through the glass roof to see shadowy figure, the young agent narrowed his eyes , then his face broke into a cocky smile. "Well, either I'll bag myself the girl of my dreams, or a crook; either one's fine with me." Skillfully, he jumped down into the store, then covered his mouth and held his breath as dozens of herbal scents hit him like a bag of bricks. "Ughh! Hey, whoever you are! Come out with your hands up and step into the light! Actually, -cough- ugh you can keep one hand on your nose if it'll cover this smell. -cough- Man this stuff is gnarly!"

"So, now you're playing cops and robbers?" the siren teased as she stepped forward into the moonlight. One of her hands was held up in a playful gesture and other, up beside it, was holding a bag.

"I'll play any game if you're in," he responded in a seductive voice, Circe tried not laugh at his horrible pick up line. He gave her serious look. "Circe… what are you doing here? Did Van Kleiss send you?"

"Wrong. You think he would've authorized letting me help you find that evo?" she corrected with a cocky voice.

"And how exactly did you help! As I recall, I was the one who found it, got thrashed around fighting it, and then finally managed to cure it!" he retorted, ego stricken.

"Ah, ah, ah… I never said I helped you fight it. I said I helped you 'find' it." She countered, wagging her finger like a scolding mother. "You think it would've come out of hiding so quickly without my call? It would've taken you at least two days to find it in those underground tunnels it was hiding in."

"I hope you're not expecting a thank you," he commented rudely. The girl let out a smile.

"I don't think it would kill you," she retorted placing her freehand on her side. He scanned her up and down; she was wearing quite the outfit: black jeans, black sleeveless turtleneck, her usual boots, and, of course, her usual bandages, nicely complemented by black gloves. He smirked.

"You didn't get all dressed up for me, did you?" he taunted. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," she retorted. "Now, I think this chit-chat's gone on long enough. So tell me, how do you want to do this?" she asked, taking a fight stance.

"I don't want to fight you," he began with a regretful look. "Just tell what you're doing here, and drop the bag." His tone was serious. Circe closed her eyes and shook her head remorsefully.

"Sometimes I wonder if you deliberately ask things I can't do," she said with her usual sad smile. She reached into her side pocket and ignited a smoke bomb. Her actions caught him by surprise and he coughed, trying not suffocate on the strong fumes around him. Activating his wings, and letting them blow away the smoke, he caught glimpse of Circe's shadow up on the roof.

"Got to love a girl with all kinds of tricks up her sleeves." Smirking, he flew up through the roof opening, and watched her jump from building to building with incredible precision. "You maybe fast, but I'm faster!" he shouted, flying quickly towards her. She turned around activated her sonic blast, tearing his wings to bits. "WHOA! NOT COOL! CIRCEEE!" he shouted as he fell. The siren continued without even looking back; she knew he could take harder falls than that.

"Hmp, serves you right for not playing fair!" she shouted behind her. She positioned herself to jump onto another building, only to have him appear in front of her again, wings intact. He grabbed her free hand.

"You never play fair," he reminded in a solemn voice. She looked up at him with soft apologetic eyes.

"That's because the game lasts longer when I cheat," she whispered gently into his ear, before letting her usual sonic blast fling him out her way.

Their chase was long; it always stopped and started the same way. He'd go easy on her and never really a lay hand on her, while she'd hesitate, but find a way to get away without hurting him too bad. Neither would admit it out loud, but this was probably the closest thing they'd get to a normal date in their makeshift relationship.

Soon enough, Circe had pinned him down in the same way as after he'd chased her down to a children's park in Cabo Luna.

"I'd say déjà vu, but I wouldn't want you to think I'm cheesy," he groaned; having her jump on him from one the surrounding trees was quite painful.

"I think that flew out the window after terrible pick line number 12," she taunted, tightening her hold on his arms. He crinkled his nose as her red dyed locks tickled his face for a moment.

"Wha- Oh come on! 'You're the wind beneath my wings'? That's a classic!" he countered.

"Yeah, a cornball classic," she retorted teasingly. She brought face closer to his own; he looked to his side, knowing she was trying to distract him. "You're not mad at me, are you?" she whispered; he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"What do you think?" he retorted angrily. She took his chin, making him face her. Her eyes were laced with mischief, but he could also see the guilt. "I think you're having as much fun as I am."

He gave her an outraged look. "If by fun, you mean 'breaking my neck trying stop you from committing felony,' then, yes, I'm having the time of my life!"

"You don't even know what I took," she reminded in cold voice. "For all you know, I was just taking an unauthorized look around." Rex raised a brow, unfazed by her façade.

"Is that the story you would've fed a cop if one of them would've found you? 'Cause I gotta say, it's not all that convincing," He taunted. She let one of his hands go and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"If you had been cop, you wouldn't have had the chance to ask," she replied in deadly voice. His face remained skeptical, but was colored cherry red – he could feel her breath on his ear.

"So, you let me catch you?" he asked in disbelief. She shook her head.

"No, I let you chase me," she corrected letting their noses touch. This time she released both his hands and placed her own on his chest. There was no need for theatrics, he wasn't going to run.

"Why?" he asked, trying not get distracted by how 'friendly' she was being.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked in a tone of disbelief. _For pete's sake,_ she thought._ I've been flirting with him the entire night!_

"Nothing is obvious when you're involved," he replied in a low, hurt voice. She shook her head, disappointed by how dense he was, got off him, and waited for him to sit up. "Are you going to give up?" he asked in a determined voice. She smiled.

"In a way, yes," she answered, breaking their cat and mouse game by gently sealing their lips together. His eyes widened and he felt his entire body turn numb. Before he closed his eyes and tenderly responded to her kiss… he couldn't help but think to himself. _What a dirty move._

They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, giving in into what seemed like second nature to them; the kisses, the caresses, the softly muttered words of affection that would sound odd to them in any other situation. She'd left trail of smeared lipstick on his lips, cheeks, ears, and neck, and he was very content with leaving his own mark – a light hickey on the side of her jaw. She opened her eyes as she felt something vibrate by the side of her leg … it was her phone; time was up.

"Rex…" she started in breathless voice; he heard the guilt laced in it, but only tightened his hold her.

"Que es?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead paused to soak in the warmth from his embrace. "Circe?"

She let out a sad chuckle and gave him a chaste kiss which lasted too short in his opinion. He questioned her again but she didn't respond. Instead, she stood up and looked down at him with a mischievous smile. He hurried to get up, but she pushed him back down with her boot. He looked up her with hurt eyes.

"Ah-ah, we've had our fun..." she scolded in a sad but teasing way . "No more running after me."

"You really think I'm going let you get away?" he questioned, looking at her with determined eyes. She gave him an amused smile.

"I don't think you have choice," she countered, as one of Breach's portals opened up behind her. Rex narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"Why don't you ever play fair?" he demanded. His voice sounded more upset than angry.

"Now I think I've answered that already, haven't I?" she replied gently. He gave her disappointed look. "Don't look at me like that," she pleaded with a bitter smile . "You know I can't play all night. What kind of girl do you think I am?" She smiled and he looked up at her with forgiving eyes. He knew what he'd gotten himself into when he'd fallen in love with the enemy.

"You're one of a kind," he answered bitterly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Reaching into her bag, she took out a small dried up flower, kissed it, and blew it towards him.

"Something to remember me by," she stated, walking backwards into the portal. He didn't try to run after her… she was gone. He clutched the flower tightly and stayed on the ground for a moment or two, trying to convince himself that, somehow, this never-ending game they played might have a happy ending.

* * *

"70,000 DOLLARS WORTH OF TEA! WHAT, DID BUDDHA HIMSELF MAKE THE STUFF OR SOMETHING!" Rex exclaimed in outrage as he read the police report that had been handed to him by his on-and-off partner.

"It's an incredibly rare mix, apparently. The silent alarm was triggered when you went in, chasing after the crook. Unfortunately, they were smart and all the security cameras were disabled. You sure you didn't get a good look at their face?" Kenwyn asked, sipping on her coffee.

"Y-yeah. It was too dark, and they were wearing a mask," he replied in a solemn voice. All of it had just been distraction, even helping him with the evo. It had been ruse to steer away attention from the local cops, so she could deactivate the cameras and have a clean getaway; yet he still couldn't betray her.

"I still can't believe you let some cat thief get the best of you," Kenwyn pressed, almost tauntingly.

"Hey, they knew what they were doing! They had smoke bombs and ninja skills! Not to mention, they ran a lot faster than me!" he retorted in a defensive voice, a little too defensive, in Kenwyn's opinion.

"It isn't like you to be so quick to admit fault… did anything happen? They didn't hurt you, did they?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing a bottle of iodine can't fix," he lied. She scanned his eyes and he looked away. Obviously, he didn't want to talk about what happened, but she couldn't help but feel it was more than that.

"Rex, if we're going to be working together more frequently, you need to be able to trust me. There can't be anything we keep from each other when we're out on the field, even the smallest thing could mean life or death."

"Chill with the melodrama! I told you the truth; I think it's you who needs to start trusting me," he accused in his usual tone. She just sighed.

"… Okay, you're right. It's just you're a little more open then most of my comrades, so when I see you closed off like this… I can't help feeling something's wrong."

"Something is wrong, I got my butt handed to me by some anonymous crook! Can ya blame a guy for not wanting to talk about it?" He gave her a large grin; perhaps it was his constant rebellion that made lying almost second nature.

"Well, I guess for someone with your ego it must be excruciating," she taunted. The Latino boy sent her a scowl.

"I do not have an ego! I'm just aware of how incredibly amazing I am." He gave the agent a friendly wink.

"Oh brother," she muttered, taking another sip of her coffee.

* * *

"G-good morning sir, I brought you some tea," Circe meekly announced, as she entered her leader's lab. She knew he hated interruptions when he was working, so she crossed her fingers, hoping she wouldn't hear his shouting voice. Instead she was met with the sight of him casually reading in his chair; he glanced up at her with disinterest.

"Oh don't bother my dear, we're all out of – what's this? Is that-." He paused as he finally caught the aroma wafting through the air. Smiling, he put his book down and took off his reading glasses.

"Tieguanyin tea, sir," she said, placing the tray on his desk. "Your favorite." She tried not to beam in pride, instead just placed his usual spoonful of honey in the cup.

"My, what a surprise, and here I though I'd at least have to miss it for a day or two." He took slow sip of his tea. "Ahhh, lovely. Now, was this Breach's doing? Or yours my dear?" he asked, knowing it was usually the four-armed girl's job to acquire such a thing.

"Both, sir," she replied, knowing she couldn't have done it without her usually silent partner.

"Ahh, well, you both have my gratitude. I just hope you didn't have to go through too much trouble to get it."

"Not at all, sir. In fact..." She paused to think a certain conceited evo. " I had fun."

"Splendid! Now, how about you join me for cup, before we start our training."

"That'd be great sir! Ahem, I mean that would be-" She blushed, unable find a way to compose herself. The scientist let out a loud amused laugh.

"Ah, to be young and worried about such things," he mocked gently, pointing the chair beside him. "Come along, dear, if you wait too long, it's going to get cold." She nodded quickly and sat down as he had instructed her. He placed one of the empty cups from his china set in front of her, and poured her tea. " Honey?"

"Umm, yes please, sir." She replied, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. After all, it was quite the privilege to have Van Kleiss' company all to herself. When Van Kleiss looked up to give her cup, he noticed a soft red mark on the side of her face and frowned.

"Circe, what's that on the side of your jaw?" he questioned, almost accusing.

"My jaw sir? I don't-" She touched her face, only to remember the passionate lips of her _'enemy' _marring her skin. As the memory flooded back, she turned as red as her hair. "Oh, that! It was a lov- bug bite! A mosquito bite, I mean! Heh, the…umm…the woods are crawling with them, sir," she finished pathetically. Her leader raised a brow looking very displeased.

"Yes, so it would appear…" he replied solemnly, taking another sip of his tea. "Do try to be more careful, you wouldn't want anyone to think it was another sort of _**insect**_ that had it's way with you," he warned in a very bitter voice. She blushed and looked down at her tea.

"Of course not sir, of course not," she replied, hoping he'd believe it was warmth from the tea that made her cheeks so red.

END! HOPE YOU LIKED AND PLEASE REVIEW! JIMMY STILL HAS NOT RETURNED!... WHY JIMMY! WHY!


End file.
